


So, This Is Awkward.

by Sharkdukes



Series: Stories Of The Awkward Kind [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Chara has a shitty backstory, Chara is a girl, Chara talks to the reader in her head, Death, F/F, F/M, Jealous Sans, Monster hate gangs, Non-Evil Chara, OCs because it's my story, Oc Reader - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prejudice Against Monsters, Racism against monsters, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is basically a self insert, Reader is named, Reader is sort of a self insert but only personality wise, Soulmates are a thing, There's definitely smooching though, Yeesh humans can be pretty terrible huh, You all do it too and you know it, don't you judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkdukes/pseuds/Sharkdukes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not your forte. That's no one's fault really. You can't help it if you're oblivious to someone's romantic advances. Nor can you help it when they get pissed off that you don't get the hints or feel that way about them. Now when it comes to others having romantic interest in your two best friends, that you are on top of. So when you and your best friend/roommate decide to help your other best friend/roommate with her crisis in romance, a domino effect of new friends, feelings, and some questionable life choices occurs. And you aren't sure what to make of it.</p><p>Isn't that awkward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Look On Your Face... What Does It Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. Here, descriptions of my OCs!
> 
> Tiny - As the name implies, she is short, about two feet three inches tall. She wears a white bubble dress that has a black star in the middle on the front. Her arms are (going from shoulder to wrist) black, white, black, with her hands being white. Her face's original color is white but changes color based on her emotions, which is why she usually forces it to be pitch black to hide how she's feeling. Her upper torso is white and stops being so at her hips, where it becomes black all the way to her feet. She wears knee high black boots. Her hair is pink, save for a green swirl on the right side of her head. She wears a white cap (think of a swim cap but it's not a swim cap). Her mouth is usually the only thing visible, since her hair covers her three eyes. Depending on how angry she is, her teeth can be as they normally are (squared off) or as sharp as knives. Her eyes are white with black pupils.
> 
> Charlotte - She's a fire monster. Her outer flames are white and her inner ones are grey. Her eyes are red with white pupils. She has a green tongue. Has some pretty sharp teeth. Wears black lipstick almost all the time. Wears very elegant outfits (because she is a proper lady damn it) but is partial to a red, kimono-like dress that hangs off her shoulders.

You were lounging about the kitchen of your shared, three bedroom apartment when all Hell broke loose. By which you mean a completely normal, everyday occurrence happened right on time.

 

" _Tinnirius Starbomber, I swear to God! If you do not relinquish my journal THIS INSTANT, I will have no other option but to thrash you!_ "

 

A black and white blur zoomed into the kitchen and hid behind you, no doubt trying to shield herself from your usually calm and demure roommate's unbridled rage.

 

"Emily, sweetheart, angle face, light of my life, will you tell that crazy lady to back off?!"

 

You winced from Tiny's rather high-pitched - but no unbearably so - voice. It was too early to be dealing with her shenanigans. With a huff of annoyance, you picked Tiny up by the back of her dress and waltzed into the living room where your other roommate, Charlotte, was steaming.

 

No, really, she was literally _steaming._ You should probably explain what's going on, shouldn't you? Alright then. About three years ago, monsters emerged from Mount Ebbot. No, you didn't stutter. _Monsters_. Apparently the legends and rumors surrounding the mountain were all completely true. Monsters really did exist and had been living underground for thousands of years. Humanity's reaction to this was a bit mixed. Some reacted like you knew they would, with hate and prejudice. They were the ones who would be found outside shops and businesses protesting against the monsters and their integration into society. Things like 'Back Where They Belong!' and 'Filthy Undergrounders!' would often be painted onto their signs and on their lips. Others reacted differently. Some simply didn't care one way or the other. Others, like you, welcomed the monsters with open arms and did their best to make life a bit easier for them.

 

Originally, you had lived alone in a much too big apartment for just one person. And then you met them. Charlotte and Tiny. You'd met Charlotte at the local farmer's market where she was being harassed by, what you could only describe them as, PTA moms. You know, the ones that brag about how their kid is so much better than everyone else's? Yeah, _them_. They kept on taunting her about how she was a hazard to all the wooden stalls, seeing as how she was a fire monster. You strutted over to them, looked the bitches in the eyes, and asked how their kids were doing knowing that their moms were screwing their little league coaches.

 

You had made that up but it turned out to be completely true and had a good laugh about it.

 

You'd never seen anyone's face get so red until that moment. Their mouths were opening and closing like gaping fish. You smirked at them, hooked your arm with Charlotte's, and walked away. That was the day you made one of the very best friends you'd ever have.

 

Tiny's encounter was, not as simple as getting two bitches to back off. When you're as short as Tiny is, people tend to think you're a kid. A complete douchebag whose appearance screamed 'anti-monster' - he had a pin on his jacket - thought Tiny would be an easy target. You were just sitting on a park bench waiting for Charlotte to show up - at this point in time she had yet to move in -  when a black and white blur slammed into your stomach.

 

After getting back the air you lost, you looked down. To say Tiny looked bad would be an understatement. She had bruises and scratches all over her where you could see. She was breathing hard like she had just run a marathon, too. She looked up at you for a moment, blew a raspberry in your face, and - to your surprise -  stretched her arms to a tree branch and disappeared. You then began to run into her wherever you went until you decided to interrogate her about why she was following you. She then explained what happened and that the guy she beat the shit out of had seen her crash into you and that she was just checking to see if you were okay.

 

That was the day you made your second very best friend you could ever have.

 

Now, you lived with both of them. Despite all the bickering and fighting they do, Charlotte and Tiny are very good friends. Back to the matter at hand. You plopped Tiny onto the couch and gave her and Charlotte your 'Stern Friendly Disapproval' look. You moved your hand to your forehead.

 

"Tiny, please give Charlotte her journal back. You know how important it is to her. Charlotte, you know Tiny only does this to get a rise out of you. Don't react and she'll get bored, now, hug and make up."

 

They just looked at each other as Tiny handed the journal over. "I was just curious to see what's got you blushing so hard you look like a neon green lightbulb," Tiny sighed, "Now how am I supposed to hook you up with Mr. or Ms. Mysterious?"

 

Charlotte's face lit up at Tiny's word. "St-Stop going through my personal things you bloody imp! This is private for a reason," Charlotte sputtered as she made her way back to her room. You raised your brow and gave Tiny a look.

 

"You know who it is, don't you," you asked, amused. Tiny giggled in that creepy way of hers when she had dirt on someone.

 

"Yep," she said, rubbing her hands together, "But all I'm gonna say is that they frequent Grillby's and that's it."

 

You pursed your lips as you thought about the name. Grillby's... Grillby's... Then it hit you. "Oh! That's that monster run bar and grill, right?"

 

"Yeah! Which is why I think we should take Charlotte there so she can finally confess her feelings of attraction to her special someone!" Tiny had this look that, despite half her face being covered, told you she had something planned.

 

You shrugged your shoulders. "Why not? I don't have any plans. When should we go?"

 

Tiny put a hand to her chin. "Hmmm... How about tonight?  I know Grillby's gets really busy around lunchtime. It doesn't serve breakfast. And all the regulars from the underground are usually there at night. Oh! I could introduce you to some of my Royal Guard buddies! That's it, we're going tonight!"

 

"Cool," was all you had to say on the matter. Tiny was one of the most determined people you knew. If she had her heart set on a plan, she'd go through with it. Besides, you'd only be there until Tiny's plan was put into action, only to fall apart. As all her plans do.

 

What could go wrong?

 


	2. On The Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hit the town with your two best gal pals. 
> 
> Also there is monster alcohol involved.
> 
> Also also, in case you couldn't tell, Charlotte has a British accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't drink. I will never drink. My family and I went to visit the Jack Daniel's distillery and I nearly puked from the smell OMG. That's when I decided I would never drink.
> 
> Tiny though? NEVER challenge her to any sort of drinking game. You will go home without your underwear, I guarantee it.

After several hours of doing chores, shopping for groceries, and then mindlessly watching television, Tiny had decided the three of you should get ready to head out.

 

"Out? Out where," Charlotte inquired. "I wasn't aware we had plans this evening."

 

Tiny snickered into her hands before covering it up with a cough. "That's because it's a surprise! For you! Our best friend! Don't worry, it's no where you need to get dressed fancy for."

 

Charlotte narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You're planning something, Tinnirius. What is it?"

 

Tiny clucked her tongue in irritation. "I keep telling you, call me Tiny. Everyone does! As for what I'm planning? Just a girl's night out on the town! Nothing that requires you to bust out the beady, suspicious eyes! Okay, ladies! If you wanna freshen up, you'd better do it now because I ain't lettin' either of you leave until we've all had fun!"

 

With that, Tiny proceeded to run to her room, slam the door, and shuffle around in her closet.

 

"Doesn't-," Charlotte began, "Doesn't she have a closet full of the exact same outfit?"

 

You shook your head in conformation. "I'd just let her do her thing. You know how she can get. Are you going to change? Also, don't you have multiples of that dress you're wearing, too?"

 

Charlotte glanced down at said dress. "Yes, yes I do. I suppose I could dress up a bit. More than I usually do I mean. Think I should wear that strapless red dress I have?"

 

You cocked your head to the side. "The one that ends at your thighs? Eh, why not. It's a girl's night and you hardly ever wear it. Ooo! You should wear those black tights and red pumps you have with it!"

 

If Charlotte was unwittingly going to meet whoever caught her eye, then by God you were going to make sure she looked so good they'd have no choice but to say yes!

 

She gave you a grin. "Oh, that would look good. Maybe I should wear my gold hoops, too..."

 

There she goes, off in her own world imagining what accessories would look nice with her outfit. You often tell Charlotte that she should go into the fashion industry. She always gives a sad smile and says that she would, if more humans were accepting of monsters.

 

God you hated your species as a whole sometimes.

 

"Okay, you gorgeous whores! I am ready to hit the town," Tiny exclaimed as she kicked her bedroom door open.

 

You couldn't help but laugh. You have no idea who Tiny's parents were, but they had to be some combination of awesome and insane if their daughter turned out the way she is.

 

Charlotte conveniently chose to come out of her room at that time. "I decided on the hoops, and Tinnirius you really shouldn't shout, we _do_ have neighbors you know."

 

Tiny was already halfway out the door. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Everyone got their keys? Good. Okay, Emily, you're the designated driver since you don't drink. Don't give me that look, Char. I'm am getting _hammered_ tonight! You might just get tipsy. Also, we're taking your car since it looks nicer then mine and Emily's."

 

With that, the three of you were off with Tiny at the wheel, seeing as how you had no idea where this Grillby's place was located.

 

"Where are we going anyway? You know I'm not a fan of surprises," Charlotte asked.

 

Tiny's usual easygoing grin turned into a devilish smirk. " _Oh_ , trust me when I say you are absolutely going to _love it_."

 

After several stop signs and narrowly avoiding hitting a small, white Pomeranian, you arrived at your destination. You had neutral feelings towards it, Tiny looked ecstatic, and Charlotte... Oh, _Charlotte_.

 

She looked ready to kill Tiny. " _Really! Here! Are you KIDDING ME!_ "

 

Tiny responded with a resounding 'nope' and tried to talk Charlotte into getting out of the car. "C'mon Char! Cha-Cha! Charlie! Char! Lottie! Please, we're already here! I promise I won't make you talk to them! Pleeeeeeeease?"

 

With an indignant puff of breath, Charlotte got out. "God help you if you embarrass me, Tinnirius."

 

Tiny high-fived herself and dragged you and Charlotte through the front door. It was very warm inside and you immediately saw why. Well, now you knew why Tiny insisted this was a _hot_ place.

 

Hahahahahayou'renotfunny. 

 

Tiny picked a booth as far away from the bar as possible. Once seated, you took a look around. It was a bit larger than most buildings. You remember that it used to be a small library when you were little. There were quite a few people here. A few humans in the upper right booth close to the bar, some dog monsters seated at a large table in the middle of the restaurant, and a few patrons seated at the bar.

 

"Oh, oh," Tiny stood up in her seat. "There's the Snowdin K-9 unit! They were members of the Royal Guard!"

 

"Weren't you a member as well," Charlotte inquired.

 

"Mhm! I sure was," Tiny confirmed. "But I was part of the New Home unit. I didn't get to see those guys very often. Captain Undyne made sure King Asgore knew how all the units were doing, since we all reported to her. I wish I could've attended Dogamy and Dogressa's wedding."

 

Tiny seemed lost in thought until the bartender brought us our menus. "Thanks, Grillby! Oh, I see you have more than just burgers and fries! Expanding your horizons a bit? Good for you!"

 

As Tiny began prattling onto Grillby, you noticed that Charlotte was hiding behind her menu. Oh? So this was the mysterious romantic interest you'd heard so little about. As you subtly observed Charlotte and Grillby, you couldn't help but notice the latter kept sneaking glances Charlotte's way. What's this? Could it be requited interest?! The plot thickens.

 

Okay, you really need to stop that.

 

After the three of you placed your orders, you nudged Charlotte. "So, Grillby huh?"

 

She sputtered about not knowing what you were talking about and decided to stare out the window. After a good ten minutes of doing this, she got both your attention and Tiny's. "Tinnirius, didn't you say you worked under a woman named Undyne?"

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

Charlotte continued, "And didn't you mention in passing that your old boss was a scary fish lady?"

 

"Yyyyyeeeeeessssss?"

 

She turned to the two of you, "I think you're about to have a happy reunion."

 

As soon as those words left Charlotte's mouth, the front door was kicked open.

 

"YO, WHAT'S UP PUNKS?!"

 

...Maybe _that's_ where Tiny got her personality from.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne would totally do this every time she visited Grillby's. Also Grillby decided long ago to reinforce his door because replacing it was starting to get expensive.


	3. Lime Ricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny runs into an old friend. The three of you make some new friends thanks to the old one. Also there are skeletons? And one really likes puns and ketchup? Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think every time I do a chapter that takes place inside Grillby's I'll name it after an alcoholic beverage. Because I did it last chapter without even thinking about it. Even though 'On the rocks' just means with ice.

After that completely unexpected but very familiar entrance, the K-9 unit started barking excitedly. They swarmed over to this 'Undyne' lady and gave her many licks and begs for pets. They all seemed really close to you. Then she turned in your direction and her grin, if possible, got even wider.

 

"TINY! Fuck it's been too long!"

 

Tiny, who seemed to be at her breaking point of holding all of her excitement in, jumped up from the seat and tackle hugged Undyne. "Hell yeah it's been too long, you sea salty bitch!"

 

They then began to wrestle each other to the ground, both trying to pin the other. Undyne was busting with laughter. "Ha! 'Sea salty bitch', I remember when you first called me that! I tried to beat the shit out of you!"

 

Tiny giggled as she constricted Undyne's left arm with her stretchy one. "Emphasis on _tried_ , Fish Tits! I knocked you on your ass faster then you could say 'Son of a whore'!"

 

You were trying your hardest not to burst out laughing while Charlotte looked appalled at their choice of language.

 

"Goodness, thank God there aren't any children present!"

 

"Ha! Take that, Captain," Tiny shouted victoriously. She had managed to pin Undyne down with the help of her stretching limbs. Meanwhile, Undyne was struggling, trying to get up.

 

"Ngggggah! I always forget you can DO THAT! Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," she grunted, referring to the K-9 unit, "Hope you guys have been keeping up with your training, because after I get up, YOU'RE NEXT!"

 

Tiny let go and Undyne sprung towards the dogs with a fierce look in her eye. You have a feeling that they were in for a _ruff_ time.

 

You're... still not funny.

 

As Undyne wrestles the K-9 unit to the ground in an embarrassingly amount of short time, Grillby brings your orders over.

 

"Thanks, Grillby! Your food is always the best," Tiny gushes. "I bet when you find your soulmate, they'll be eating five-star cuisine for the rest of your lives!"

 

Grillby's cheeks tinge blue and he swiftly makes his way back to the bar. Tiny is cackling to herself all the while.

 

You decide to step away from the topic of romance. "So Tiny, how was the job hunt today?"

 

She turns to you with a small grimace. "Not good, Emily. A lot of people are still pretty prejudiced here in Ebbot City. I went down to visit Muffet's Bakery, you know, the big purple building down on the square. Anyways, someone, or several someones, had vandalized the place! The front window was smashed, the entire place was spray-painted with all sorts of racial slurs, and a ton of merchandise was missing. At least Muffet and her family weren't hurt. Thank God for small miracles am I right?"

 

You and Charlotte nodded in agreement. While a lot of places in Ebbot city were monster friendly, it was really only to more rural areas closer to the mountain. There were a shit ton of anti-monster supremacists hanging around in Ebbot City. You'd had to cut ties with a lot of lifelong friends because of that.

 

"Ahhh~! That hit the spot," Tiny sighed contentedly. She had ordered some weird, fizzy, neon blue drink that you were positive was monster alcohol. Charlotte's was a dull pink color with fruit and a little umbrella in it.

 

The noise from all the roughhousing going on to your left was cut short by a loud, nasally voice.

 

"UNDYNE! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO FIGHT WHERE YOU EAT! IT'S PROPER DINING ETTIQUITE!"

 

"Ah lay off, Paps! Me and the gang were just having fun, ain't that right," Undyne stated.

 

A round of woofs and barks met that statement. You leaned over to Tiny. "Who's that?"

 

"Oh, him? That's just Papyrus. And yes, Charlotte, he is that loud most of the time. I ran into him a few times whenever Undyne had me over for a sparring session. He's actually pretty tough, but he's a big softie. Wouldn't hurt a fly, even if the fly tried to hurt him! That's probably why Undyne never let him into the Royal Guard. But I'm not positive. You know, I heard she used to give him cooking lessons. I bet those ended in disaster."

 

Undyne, meanwhile, was giving Papyrus a noogie. "AH! UNDYNE PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

 

"No way, Paps! C'mere, I wanna reintroduce you to an old friend. Paps, this is Tiny. She was part of the New Home division of the Royal Guard, remember her? She used to train with me and sometimes you'd watch. Ringing any bells?"

 

Papyrus' face scrunched up - he's a skeleton how can he do that? - then his eyes widened in recognition. "AH YES! I DO REMEMBER YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE AN UNDYNE SIZED HOLE JUST OUTSIDE HER HOUSE. IT WAS SO LARGE THAT SHE COVERED IT WITH A FISH RUG! I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU NO DOUBT REMEMBER ME!"

 

All four of you were trying not to laugh at Papyrus' enthusiasm. "Y-yeah," Tiny snickered. "I _definitely_ remember you. So, what brings you and the Captain here?"

 

He opened his mouth to answer, but Undyne beat him to it. "WE'RE GONNA MEET UP WITH OUR FRIENDS! It's gonna be awesome. The whole gang in one place after such a long time!"

 

"BUT UNDYNE," Papyrus began, "WE JUST SAW EVERYONE TWO DAYS AGO FOR MOVIE NIGHT?"

 

Undyne clenched her fists. "NGGGGGGGAHHHHHH! I know that, but that's to long for besties to be separated! Besties need to hang out EVERY! SINGLE! DAY!" She stopped shouting for a moment. "Oh, by the way, do you know who all is coming?"

 

Papyrus clapped his hands together. "YES! ALPHYS CALLED US TO LET ME KNOW SHE'D BE ABLE TO COME! SADLY, METTATON, WELL, can't. BUT THAT'S OKAY! TORIEL SAID SHE'D BE BRINGING FRISK ALONG, ASGORE IS MEETING WITH SOME HUMAN OFFICIALS TONIGHT SO HE CAN'T MAKE IT, AND SANS WAS SLEEPING WHEN I LEFT SO I DON'T KNOW IF H-"

 

"Yo," a deep baritone voice interrupted.

 

Tiny was, for lack of better words, scared shitless. "HOLY SHIT WHO THE HELL SAID THAT!"

 

You, Charlotte and Undyne were amused because Tiny had wrapped her arms around Papyrus several times. The skeleton in question looked shocked by Tiny's outburst. And the new voice chuckled.

 

"Heh, no need to be so _jumpy_ little lady. Also, I'd be very _hoppy_ if ya didn't curse around my bro. A'ight?"

 

Oh God, this guy's sense of humor was almost as bad as yours.

 

Maybe even worse?

 

You laughed quietly at the jokes. Charlotte and Papyrus looks exasperated and Undyne was prying Tiny off of Papyrus. You took in the newcomers appearance and- Oh hey, he's pretty tall. And stocky. Is that rude? His voice had a kind of accent to it, like he was from Boston, maybe Brooklyn. It was real gravely too. Didn't he say he was Papyrus' brother?

 

"SANS! MUST YOU MAKE SUCH TERRIBLE PUNS," Papyrus said tiredly, as if he'd asked this question thousands upon thousands of times.

 

Sans simply shrugged. "Eh, you know me bro. When I see an opportunity for a pun, I _jump_ right on it."

 

Tiny, who was now being held by Undyne, laughed. "Hey this guy likes puns just like you do, Emily! You two should totally be buds!"

 

Sans looked over to you. His eyes regarded you in an almost judgmental way before he stuck his hand out to you. "Nice to meet a fellow pun lover. I'll be sure to  _relish_ what I hope is a new friend _chip_." He nodded to Tiny's hot dog with a side of chips that she had all but drowned in relish.

 

"...Same here..." You said taking his hand.

 

_Ppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbttttttt..._

 

You let go of Sans' hand. He held it up to reveal a small whoopee cushion. "Heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand gag. It's _never_ not funny." He winked slowly at you.

 

Oh this man is playing a dangerous game. Charlotte and Tiny both knew it. They shot each other worried looks. They had both been on the end of your pranking wrath when their fights had gotten a bit out of hand. But you wouldn't prank him back just yet. Oh no. This was going to be a carefully planned out prank that may take months or even years to come to fruition.

 

That's fine. You were nothing if not patient.

 

Charlotte and Tiny both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Charlotte dialogue I know. Let's all pretend she was still flustered after the encounter with Grillby.


	4. Rum Swizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans cracks puns and your misfit trio meets some new people. Potential friends maybe? Grillby has a surprising amount of chill for a guy made of fire. Papyrus is his usual self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have ideas for how Emily will get back at Sans for the whoopee cushion prank? I am open to suggestions. Nothing mean though. I based her personality off of my own and I wouldn't want to do anything mean to someone I didn't hate.

Sans seemed to be waiting for you to react to his prank. You laced your fingers together and smiled at him in a sweet way that Tiny and Charlotte knew meant that you were seriously pissed but were too nice to show it.

 

"Ha, good one! I'll have to remember that next time I feel like pranking one of my coworkers! Anyway, I'm Emily, as I'm sure you've gathered. Do you two want to introduce yourselves?"

 

Tiny spoke up first. "Tinnirius Starbomber's the name! Call me Tiny, everyone does! Nice to meet you!"

 

Charlotte was more eloquent with her introduction. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Charlotte Sunburst. I hope we can become good friends."

 

Sans stared at Charlotte for a minute before chuckling. "Heh. You remind me of a friend of ours, doesn't she Paps?"

 

Papyrus nodded in agreement. "YES THAT IS THE EXACT WAY QUEEN TORIEL ADDRESSES OTHERS! VERY PROPER AND POLITE! AND I'M SURE WE'LL ALL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!"

 

Was he ever _not_ cheerful? You swore he was like your niece when she had too much caffeine.

 

Undyne and the brothers decided to sit down and chat with the three of you until the rest of their party arrived.

 

"So punk," Undyne gruffly addressed you, "How long have you known Tiny and, uh, Charlotte?"

 

"Two years and eight months," was your brisk reply. You weren't trying to be rude, you just were never all that good at talking to new people. Or people in general. Charlotte and Tiny were the exceptions.

 

"WOWWIE! THAT'S ALMOST AS LONG AS WE'VE BEEN ON THE SURFACE," Papyrus interjected.

 

Tiny looked over to Undyne, mouth set in a serious line. "Hey Undyne. It's alright. Emily is a good person, I can totally vouch for her and so can Charlotte. You've got nothing to worry about."

 

Undyne's shoulders seemed to relax a bit at Tiny's words. You could understand why she would be leery of you. There were some really shitty people in the world after all.

 

The door opened once again, thankfully not kicked in. "O-oh, h-h-here th-they are!" A yellow dinosaur lady walked over to your table followed by a tall goat woman and a little kid. Undyne smiled wide at the three newcomers.

 

"Alphys! Hey how've you been? Hey Toriel, Frisk, you two doing good?"

 

The dinosaur lady, whom you assume is Alphys, nods. "Y-yeah! W-we just got-t held up i-i-in traffic. It wa-was pretty b-bad, right Tori?"

 

Toriel shakes her head in agreement. "I'll never get used to such hustle and bustle. Oh! Frisk, my child, do you wish to sit down?"

 

Frisk nods and moves their hands and fingers quickly. Were they- Were they using sign language? Well thank God you learned it after your deaf now sister-in-law began dating your big brother.

 

"Of course I shall ask," Toriel turns to you, Charlotte, and Tiny. "I'm so sorry, but my child would like to know if it would be alright to share this booth with you three?"

 

Charlotte nods. "Of course, Ma'am. It's always a pleasure to meet new people." Everyone scoots in after she speaks and you end up with Charlotte on your left and Sans on your right. This makes you feel extremely uncomfortable and awkward. New people always did that.

 

"I _goat_ to say Tori, I'm _sheeprised_ you weren't here _befur_ we were," Sans joked. It's official, his sense of humor was worse than yours. You are no longer the reluctant owner of the shame corner. Thank God.

 

Toriel _bleats_ out a laugh - DEAR GOD WHY CAN'T YOU STOP - while everyone save for you and Tiny groan in dismay.

 

"Well, we were running a tad bit late _tibia_ honest. No _bones_ about it!"

 

Two. There were now two reluctant owners of the shame corner. And neither of them is you! Hooray!

 

Frisk looks at Toriel - who you guess is pretty much his? her? their mom - with betrayal written all over their face. They mover their hands at a rapid pace.

 

_'Please for the love of all that is pure and good, stop making puns!'_

 

You feel their pain. You feel it kiddo. You feel it every time you yourself crack a pun. Sometimes you feel very ashamed of yourself. Bad Emily.

 

Conversation with your new acquaintances leads to very interesting discoveries.

 

  * Alphys and Undyne are big fans of Mew Mew Kissey Cutie but only seasons 1, and 3-6 (You agree 2 was garbage)



 

  * Undyne and Alphys have huge dorky crushes on each other that are so obvious it hurts and have done JACK SHIT about it



 

  * Papyrus likes spaghetti



 

  * Like, he _really_ likes spaghetti



 

  * _SANS FUCKING DRINKS KETCHUP LIKE IT'S GODDAMN SPRING WATER ARE  YOU FUCKING SERIOUS_



 

  * Frisk is the flirtiest ten year old you've ever met



 

  * Toriel is like super motherly like you would call her Mom if you didn't already have a super great mom



 

  * They are all totally chill with giving complete strangers their contact information



 

That last one you just learned because everyone just exchanged numbers and all that jazz. You've named them as follows: Charlotte - Firecracker, Tiny - Funsized, Toriel - Goat Mom (she got a kick out of it), Frisk - Frisky Business, Papyrus - Spaghettor, Alphys - Kawaiidesu, Undyne - Fish Tits (thank you Tiny), and Sans - Bone Man. Yeah you kind of gave up when you got to Sans.

 

Tiny, true to her promise, was completely hammered. Charlotte was a bit tipsy and nearly fell until Grillby caught her. You couldn't tell if Charlotte's blush was from the alcohol but Grillby definitely got flustered when she kissed him on the cheek, leaving behind a black lipstick stain. She was going to be embarrassed tomorrow, that was a certainty. You all said your goodbyes and promised to meet up again sometime.

 

The drive home was uneventful. If you count Tiny drunkenly singing Disney songs out the car window uneventful. Which you do. Shut up and keep your judgmental eyeballs to yourselves. Wait who are you talking to? Nevermind.

 

It wasn't all that hard to get the two drunkies to the apartment. Charlotte and Tiny both got clingy when drunk. 

 

You deposited the two to their respectful bedrooms, showered, brushed your teeth, put on pajamas, and got under the covers. You weren't feeling all that tire though. Your phone gave off a notification.

 

It was a text from Sans. Why would he be texting you? And at this hour? You decide to see what he wants.

 

** Bone Man: **

knock knock

 

What.

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX:**

What.

 

**Bone Man:**

no no you have to say 'who's there?'

 

Why this?

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX:**

Who's there?

 

**Bone Man:**

madam

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

Madam who?

 

**Bone Man:**

madam finger is stuck in the door

 

Nope nope nope nope all the nope.

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX:**

Go to sleep Sans.

 

You shut off your phone and put it on its charger. You have had more than enough punnery for one night, thank you very much.

 

          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily is already so done with Sans' shit and it's only been one day! Seriously any ideas on how she's gonna prank him back?


	5. Parks And Recreational Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since you met Undyne and most of her friends, about a month. Charlotte has been avoiding Grillby's like the plague, Tiny is still going to try to make her new OTP a reality, and Sans still wakes you up with shitty puns at three in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The responses on how to prank San back are really awesome! Thanks for some ideas, but still keep them coming! It's going to be a while before we hit that chapter.
> 
> Also, I added some new tags that I forgot about.

It's been a month since your encounter with Undyne and her friends. And it's been a pretty eventful one at that. There wasn't a day where you weren't doing something with one of your new acquaintances.

 

The day after you all had exchanged numbers, Toriel had invited all three of you over for a baking session. Food was involved, so Tiny was in. Charlotte was mortified after you informed her of the chaste, drunken kiss she had planted on Grillby, and was looking for any excuse not to think about it. You'd always liked baking cookies when you were younger and felt that it was time to broaden you horizons.

 

A week after that, the three of you were invited over to Sans and Papyrus' place for movie night. The company was good, and interesting conversations were had, but the movie was...

 

Let's just say that you _do not_ need a ten minute scene of rose petals falling all around as you lie seductively on a piano, _Mettaton_.

 

During the awful movie - sorry, Papyrus but it really is - Sans kept exchanging jokes with Toriel who was trying her best to at least appear like she was paying attention. Now those two are required to sit as far away from each other as possible during movie night, so decreed The Great Papyrus.

 

Undyne had invited you all over to train with. Tiny was the only one who was really interested in that. Alphys had you over for anime night, _God damn you Light Yagami_. And Sans...

 

Sans kept waking you up at three in the morning with shitty jokes. All three of you. Charlotte started putting her phone where she can't hear it: her closet. Tiny actually called Sans and threatened to take all of his ketchup supply and hide it from him. She now sleeps like a rock once more. As for you...

 

**Bone Man:**

hey

 

**Bone Man:**

you awake?

 

**Bone Man:**

cmon i know youre awake

 

All you wanted to do right now was sleep. According to Papyrus, Sans _loved_ to sleep. So why wasn't he asleep?

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX:**

Sans. It is three in the goddamn morning. If this text is another shitty joke, I am going to get Tiny to carry out her ketchup threat.

 

**Bone Man:**

...

 

**Bone Man:**

...

 

**Bone Man:**

...

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX:**

OHMYGODFINEWHATISIT

 

**Bone Man:**

did you hear about the fruit that gave people a warm fuzzy feeling all over?  
 she was a real peach

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX:**

Sans.

 

**Bone Man:**

yeah?

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX:**

Go back to sleep or you're going tibia too tired to do anything productive today.

 

You ignored the chimes of Sans trying to get your attention. Couldn't he bother Toriel with his jokes? Perhaps him waking you up at this ungodly hour that only night clubbers and drunkies should be up at was because he had yet to be visited by the _Sansman_.

 

Noooooo! Go to sleeeeeeeep!

 

Your phone eventually stopped chiming, thank God, and you were back in dream land before you knew it.

 

When it was actually a normal time to be awake, you trudged to the kitchen to make breakfast. You would have done so if Tiny and Charlotte weren't arguing in front of the fridge.

 

"Look," Tiny began, "He probably didn't think anything of the kiss! I mean, you _were_ pretty tipsy."

 

Charlotte scoffed. "Exactly how would you know Ms. 'I'm going to drink myself into a stupor'?"

 

Ugh. It's too early for this nonsense. You need sustenance damn it! There was milk in the fridge! Milk for cereal!

 

You pulled your two arguing friends out of the way. "Charlotte, you obviously like Grillby, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. He kept stealing glances at you while you were hiding behind your menu. Tiny, I get that you're trying to help Charlotte with her romantic crisis, she gets it, too. You're just trying to be a good friend. But she needs time to work through the mental obstacles she's set up for herself about why she shouldn't try to pursue Grillby. Quick question, when did I become the wise friend? That's usually you, Charlotte."

 

You finally got the milk out of the fridge. Yes! That is the last time you put it in the back! Now you needed to find a bowl, spoon, and the cereal.

 

Tiny's phone buzzed on the counter. "Oh, hey it's Sans. He says that he, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne are going to Creek Park and wants to know if we wanna hang out. Hell yeah I wanna hang out with our new besties!" Tiny eagerly typed her response. Charlotte had grabbed an apple and the morning paper and you had a spoonful of cereal in your mouth. And all of you were in you pajamas. It was a lazy Saturday morning.

 

After being pushed into the bathroom by Tiny, who had gotten ready in a record amount of time, you did your daily routine and were waiting on Charlotte. You had wondered how she got clean seeing as how fire shouldn't come into contact with water. Apparently, she had modified the second bathroom to pour magic lava. You emphasize on the magic part because that's the only reason your apartment hasn't burned to the ground.

 

The three of you left the apartment and got into your car. It was a Buick. Your Mom's old one that she had given you one you got your license. Her name was Sally, the car not your mom.

 

Creek Park was a very popular place for groups of friends and family to hang out. You could have picnics, play volleyball, basketball, or just swing. It had a little bit of something for everyone.

 

Tiny spotted Sans and the others before they spotted you. "Hey! We're here!"

 

She and Undyne greeted each other like they usually did, by wrestling. Alphys patted a spot on the blanket she brought as an invitation to sit down.

 

"It's lovely to see you again, Alphys," Charlotte stated. She and Alphys were becoming really good friends. They often just sat with each other and chatted quietly about topics that interested them. Charlotte was actually trying to get Alphys to tell Undyne how she felt about her. When you first found out about it Tiny had screeched the word 'hypocrite' at Charlotte and refused to come out of her room for the rest of the day.

 

"HELLO TALL HUMAN! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

 

Ah, Papyrus. He still hasn't used your name despite knowing it. Come to think of it, neither has Sans. He calls you 'Kid', for whatever reason. He calls Frisk the same thing, you think it's a force of habit.

 

You wave at him. "Hello, Papyrus. It's nice to see you, too. You know you can use my name, right?"

 

"I AM AWARE, TALL HUMAN! BUT I ALWAYS REFER TO MY HUMAN FRIENDS AS 'HUMAN'!"

 

Charlotte purses her lips. "Wouldn't that get confusing? I mean, Frisk is human, too. I know you call Emily 'Tall Human', but if you to forget the 'Tall' part of it and Frisk were nearby, it would be confusing as to who you were talking to, would it not?"

 

Papyrus place a hand on his chin in thought. "YOU'RE RIGHT CHARLOTTE! TALL HUMA- ER, EMILY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL ENDEVOR TO USE YOUR NAME FROM THIS POINT ON! NYEH HEH HEH!"

 

There wasn't a breeze to be felt, but somehow Papyrus' scarf was fluttering heroically? Okay?

 

You long ago discovered that you should never question an odd phenomenon if there happened to be a monster involved. The answer you'd get most of the time would be magic.

 

Tiny and Undyne had finished wrestling, Undyne had won this time. Strength wise, the two were pretty evenly matched.

 

Papyrus had made spaghetti and plenty of it. There were also hot dogs and thermoses filled with ramen in the picnic basket. And there was soda, juice, and water in the cooler. You brought an apple pie, Tiny made sushi, Undyne shot a look at her for that. Charlotte had brought assorted fruits and vegetables. All in all, it was a nice spread.

 

Absolutely nothing could ruin the nice day you all were having.

 

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

 

Spoke too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it probably seems like the story is going slow. I want it to. But not too much. I want it to feel like how everyday life is. And sometimes everyday life is boring. I'm hoping to bring some action in soon but I'm not certain exactly when that will be.


	6. Queen Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into someone you hoped to never see again. Words are exchanged. Poor, sweet Papyrus'... whatever he hears out of!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGoodness. Okay so I've had this character around for awhile and I just HATE the fact that I made her up. She was originally a rival for an older OC but as I moved away from them, she stayed. And her personality went from bratty little daddy's girl to full on bitchzilla. She took on a life of her own is what I'm saying.

_OH GOD IT'S NADIA._

 

You really hoped you'd never have to see her plastic surgery ridden face ever again for the rest of forever. You should probably explain.

 

Nadia was one of the people in your group of old friends that you never liked at all. You'd all met her at the beginning of your Freshman year in highschool. She was a Sophomore so a lot of your friends thought that she was one of the coolest and most mature people they'd ever met. And she knew it. You and like two others weren't impressed at all. All you saw was a girl that happened to be a grade ahead of your group.

 

The majority of said group welcomed Nadia with open arms. They all thought she was so grown up because she smoked and drank. She always liked to brag about how her parents would let her do anything she wanted to. For you, this spelled out 'Spoiled Little Daddy's Girl'. You'll admit that in the beginning you thought Nadia was an okay person. But that was until she showed her true colors.

 

Let it be known that Nadia Silverman is a racist bitch. You'd seen this one girl hanging around all throughout your academic life. You didn't know her personally but waved to her on occasion when passing through the halls. You were doing just that when you'd stumbled across Nadia harassing her.

 

_"You know, no one wants you here. Why don't you just run across the border back to your disgusting inbred family."_

 

You were disgusted by what you saw and went to get a teacher who was nearby. Nadia got expelled because of her actions. A lot of your so-called 'friends' were pissed off that you'd gotten their 'cool, mature' friend kicked out of school, even after you told them what she did. You stopped hanging out with them and got new friends.

 

You ended up letting them go too after how most of them reacted to the monsters coming back to the surface, but you've already said this.

 

"Well, well. If it isn't the little snitch and a pack of animals," Nadia sneered.

 

You steeled yourself for the onslaught of bigotry that was sure to come out of her mouth. "I don't see any animals around here, _Nadia_."

 

She sneered at you, forehead creasing. "Of course _you_ would say that. Always siding with lesser creatures. You disgusting _monster_ _fucker_. What? Can't find any humans to satisfy you?"

 

You were going to inflict pain upon her fat injected ass. How dare she sully Papyrus' wherever he hears out of! Before you could come up with a retort, Sans spoke up.

 

"Listen, lady. I don't know what your deal is with the kid, but I don't appreciate it when people insult my friends."

 

Nadia's face twisted in disgust. "Don't think you have the right to talk to me you disgusting piece of shit! I'll call this little bitch whatever the Hell I want!"

 

You looked over to Papyrus whose head was being wrapped up by Tiny's arms. Then at Charlotte who looked ready to cremate Nadia. And then at Undyne who was reaching out for something.

 

Where's Alphys?

 

She was approaching Nadia. "E-excuse me. Bu-but you h-have no r-r-right at all t-t-t-to talk to any o-of my fr-friends like th-that! Please, l-leave."

 

Nadia regarded Alphys for a moment, the smacked her across the face. Undyne was by Alphys' side in a flash.

 

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?! You think you have a right to lay a hand on any of my friends?!"

 

Nadia bared her teeth. "As a matter of fact, _yes_. You monsters are nothing but filth and should go back underground like the worms you ar-"

 

She was cut off by a fist to the face.

 

You'd never been more proud of Charlotte than at this moment.

 

" _Leave. Now. Or I swear to God I will not hesitate to beat the ever loving SHIT out of you. You attacked my friend. If you dare do so again, I will not hesitate to make your existence_ ** _UTTER HELL_** _._ "

 

You could see Charlotte's other three eyes starting to open. Damn she was pissed off. You'd only ever seen her this mad _once_. And she was swearing! She hardly ever swears!

 

Nadia's nose and lip were bleeding. "YOU _SCUM_! I'll have you arrested for this!"

 

"Actually, no, you won't," Undyne interjected. "Y'see, _I'm_ the Chief of Police. And _you_ just assaulted someone. Good thing I always carry around a pair of handcuffs. Nadia whatever your last name is, you're under arrest for aggravated assault."

 

You knew Undyne was a cop, but she never said she was the Chief! Thanks to Nadia's _lovely_ interruption, everyone was feeling pretty down. Undyne had to take Nadia down to the station so everyone else, except Sans, cleaned up the picnic.

 

You were throwing away the empty pie tin when someone placed their hand on your shoulder. Oh, it's just Sans.

 

"So, kiddo," he began hesitantly, "Who, uh, who was that lady anyway?"

 

You smirked. "Well, I'd hardly call her a _lady_. That was Nadia Silverman. Some bitch I knew back in highschool. You seem shocked by my choice of words. Yes, Sans, I _swear_. Oh no! Anyways, she'll probably get out on bail, her family's loaded."

 

Sans grunted in acknowledgement. Another anti-monster motherfu- uh, _protester_ , to watch out for.

 

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeesh, kid. And you had to deal with her?"

 

You nodded. "Yep. For almost a whole year until I got her expelled. Before you ask, she was being racist to a Hispanic girl. I don't know if her whole family is racist, but she had to get it from somewhere. Also, like I told your brother, you can use my name you know!"

 

He laughs. It's deep and hearty. "Yeah I know. But it's adorable when you pout whenever I call you 'Kid'."

 

You give him an unamused look. "I am not adorable."

 

His laugh gets cut off. Shit did he say the adorable part out loud. _'Way to go Sans now she probably thinks you're a creep!'_

 

You wave goodbye and head over to your car. Tiny jumps into the backseat.

 

"So what'd Sans want?"

 

You get into the driver's seat and start the car. "Just wanted to know who Nadia was."

 

Charlotte scoffed. "Bloody tart better not come near our friends again. I still can't believe you went to school with her."

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, " Tiny interrupted. "So, what else did you two talk about? Sans's cheekbones were tinged a lovely shade of light blue."

 

They were? You hope he wasn't sick. "Just mentioned that he can call me by my name and he said it was adorable when I pouted whenever he'd call me kid."

 

Tiny and Charlotte shared a look as you drove back home.

 

It seemed as though Sans was showing signs of interest in you. Whether or not it was a full on crush, they didn't care. Some _guy_ was showing interest in their sweet, oblivious Emily.

 

They were gonna make sure it didn't end up the way it did with all of your previous guy friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Charlotte is something that life needs. And yes you read that right. Charlotte has five eyes. The other three are just usually close and stay that way until she's sufficiently pissed off. Also, WHAT'S THIS?! SANS SHOWING INTEREST?! Maybe. Or maybe he's just flustered he called a good friend adorable and she reacted negatively?


	7. That Awkward Moment When You Realize There Is No Escaping Your Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Charlotte finds herself in an awkward situation with no exit strategy. Also Grillby is a precious dork baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need to at least get one of Emily's dearly beloved roommate's romance started. And since Charlotte is the only one with feelings for someone, it's her spotlight for now.

_**Charlotte's point of view**_

 

You, Charlotte Sunburst, were an enigma trapped inside a puzzle that had been thrown into a volcano, it's secrets forever lost.

 

At least, you liked to think you were.

 

Emily had been right about just how fast that horrid Nadia woman would be released from jail. Undyne had expressed her disdain rather... violently. You could understand that. You had nearly punched a hole in the wall of your bedroom before you regained your composure. Your mother had always said that a lady must remain ever dainty and polite.

 

You know your father would be proud of how you stood up for your friend. Mother would have perhaps extinguished on the spot.

 

You headed to the local supermarket after alerting your roommates to your future whereabouts. Or rather, you told Tinnirius where you'd be, Emily was at work.

 

You often wondered how you three went through so much food every week. And then you reminded yourself that Tinnirius was using a substantial amount of energy by keeping herself looking the way she did. But now is not the time for you to be thinking in depth about her sealed an unsealed forms. There were groceries to be acquired!

 

You were very thankful that convenient stores had begun selling monster food. Not only did it help with Tinnirius' energy crisis, it was good for helping Emily stay healthy. It's a wide known fact that monster food gets converted to energy the moment you consume it, leaving no need for that expelling waste thing humans did. You got all the necessary vitamins and nutrients of it without the nasty side effect of weight gain if you didn't exercise regularly. Humans had dreadfully short lifespans and you wanted Emily to be around for as long as possible.

 

You were so deep in thought that you didn't notice someone headed in your direction until your cart collided with theirs.

 

"Oh! I'm so sorry I should have been... paying attention..."

 

Oh dear Lord, it was Grillby! Oh, you had hoped you would be able to hide your face in shame from him forever! God you feel so embarrassed!   

 

"Oh... Hello, Grillby..." No what are you doing! Don't start a conversation! RUN AWAY! _RUN AWAY!_

 

"Charlotte," he said. Why must you find everything about this man attractive?! Why?! "It's been a while."

 

You laughed nervously. "Hahaha... Yes, it certainly has... I've just been busy with errands and getting to know my new chums!" Where is the nearest pond? Please. Someone end your suffering.

 

Awkward silence filled the air between you two. You were certain your entire face resembled green Christmas lights by this point.

 

"Well," you broke the silence, "I should probably get back to my grocery shopping." You moved your cart and had nearly passed him when he put his hand on your shoulder.

 

"Wait. I've been wanting to ask you something." Oh God he's touching you. Go away less than pure thoughts! Now is not the time! "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me," he coughed tensely, "I mean, if you have no prior engagements. Would you care to join me for dinner this Friday?"

 

What. Was he, asking you out? On a date?

 

Grillby glanced at you. He seemed on edge. His cheeks were flushed a deep blue.

 

"Uh..." Eloquently put you buffoon! Answer the man! With a proper response! "I mean, certainly! What- What time should I arrive and where?"

 

He sputtered for a moment before replying. "J-just be ready by 8:00 P.M. I'll pick you up at our place of residence."

 

You simply nodded, not trusting your voice to form coherent sentences any longer. You parted ways with Grillby, payed for your items after securing all of them, put them in your car, drove home, put them away, went to your room, and proceeded to shriek into a pillow for a good solid five minutes.

 

_**Emily's (Your) point of view**_

 

You looked up from the book you were reading. "Is Charlotte screaming into a pillow."

 

"Yep," Tiny lazily replied from her blanket nest on the couch.

 

"Why?"

 

"I overheard her slowly beginning to freak out over a date she has with Grillby this Fri- OH MY GOD IT FINALLY HAPPENED!"

 

Tiny ran into Charlotte's room and began pestering her about the details leading up to Grillby asking her out. You think her exact words were 'Gimme the deets!' 

 

You were happy that Charlotte got a date. It'd been two months since the whole 'kiss' incident. Huh. Two months. That's also how long you've known your new friends.

 

Time sure flies when you're hanging around people you care about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Grillby are so precious. Though Grillby isn't as shy as Charlotte is about what he wants.
> 
> (And what he wants is Charlotte) I MEAN WHAT.


	8. Givin' The Deets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny can't keep her mouth shut about anything that isn't related to a life or death situation. Undyne and Alphys swear they are the best self-proclaimed wingladies. You are a bit confused as to what he Hell is going on. 
> 
> Also, jealousy makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never tell Tiny any sort of secret. It will not stay that way. Emily would be the way I am whenever my friends get ready for dates, i.e., confused as fuck as to what all the fuss was about.

Tiny has a big mouth. This fact is not news to you. So when Undyne and Alphys show up to your apartment Friday, you and Charlotte aren't the least surprised.

 

What does surprise you is the sheer amount of makeup bags and dresses they had brought with them. You point at them.

 

"Where in God's name did you get all of that?"

 

Alphys looks to where your finger is pointing and huffs out a laugh. "M-Mettaton."

 

Ah, that explains so much. Looking over all of it, you notice that the flamboyant robot has surprisingly good taste.

 

You expected his fashion sense to be the same as his old movies. _Terrible_.

 

Charlotte looks in awe at the mass of dresses and runs her hand over the material. You can see her inner fashionista practically squealing in delight.

 

"These dresses are simply divine! Oh just look at the stitching! Seamless!"

 

It's 6:13 P.M. right now. If you want to get Charlotte ready by eight, you need to pull her out of her zone.

 

"Yeah, they're pretty," you say while leading Charlotte to the bathroom. "But you need to get ready. I saw a nice black one in the pile. No sleeves, high neck, pencil skirt, probably would end at your knees. It would go well with those black kitten heels you have. Maybe a necklace? Or maybe bust out the hoops?"

 

You'd gotten pretty style savvy from your time spent with Charlotte. You had a basic grasp on what you were doing. Your phone chimed.

 

"I'll leave you in the... _capable?_ hands of Undyne and Alphys. I know you won't let Tiny near your face with makeup of any kind."

 

Tiny went to her room to pout over the fact she couldn't help. You plopped yourself down on the couch to check the new message you got.

 

**Spaghettor:**

EMILY! UNDYNE SAID SHE HAD TO CANCEL OUR WEEKLY COOKING LESSONS FOR A METTER OF UTMOST URGENCY TAKING PLACE AT YOUR PLACE OF RESIDENCE!

 

**Spaghettor:**

IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX:**

Yeah they're just helping out with date preparations.

 

Papyrus didn't respond after that. He probably had to take care of something. You were about to go see how Charlotte was doing when your phone rang.

 

"AH!" You tossed it onto the cushion next to you. Jesus Christ on a bike that scared you! You check the caller I.D.

 

"Sans?"

 

" _Heeeeeeeey, kiddo! So Paps just told me something interesting._ "

 

"Was it something about pasta? Is that why he hasn't texted back?"

 

" _No, no. Nothing like that._ "

 

"Well then what was it? I kind of have something important I need to get back to."

 

" _Oh, he just said Undyne was over at your place helping you get ready for a date. So, who're you going on a date with?_ "

 

You looked at your phone for a second. You hoped nothing was wrong with it, Sans' voice just sounded really strange for a second there.

 

"I'm not the one going on a date. Grillby asked Charlotte out to dinner. Tiny blabbed about it to Undyne. Alphys is here, too."

 

Okay, you _really_ hoped nothing was wrong with your phone. It sounded like air was being blown for a second there before it stopped.

 

" _That's great! I mean that Grillby finally worked up the nerve to ask! And that Charlotte said yes! Just great!_ "

 

"Kay. If that's all you needed I really do need to go check up on Charlotte."

 

" _Sure thing, kiddo. Go get Charlotte ready for her **hot** date! Talk to ya later._"

 

That was probably the longest phone conversation you'd ever had with anyone.

 

You were relieved to see that it wasn't a complete disaster zone when you reentered the bathroom. Undyne was struggling to get Charlotte's lipstick right.

 

"NGGGGGGAHHHHH! It won't go where I want it to!"

 

You plucked the lipstick from Undyne before she crushed the tube. "Here, open your mouth a bit wider. There we go, perfect."

 

Charlotte had taken your outfit idea. She also had her hoops in as well as a large gold necklace you don't remember seeing in her jewelry box. Must be one of Mettaton's.

 

"O-oh m-m-my God! Y-you look so g-g-g-good," Alphys fangirled.

 

A flash went off. The four of you turned to see Tiny holding her phone up. "Scrapbook opportunity! With hopefully many more to come!"

 

She ran of to no doubt add the picture to her digital scrapbook.

 

It was 7:54 P.M. Grillby should be here any minute. Charlotte was nervously messing with her head flames.

 

"I do hope I don't make a fool of myself! Oh, before I forget, Alphys thank you for bringing over all of this! I'll be sure to return it in pristine condition."

 

Alphys waved her hands in front of her. "N-n-no need to th-thank me, Ch-Charlotte! I w-want you to to b-b-be happy an-and get your sh-sh-shot at l-love!"

 

Undyne was looking at Alphys with complete and utter adoration in her eye. She noticed that you saw her looking and turned away, a dark green blush tinging her face.

 

A knock at the door interrupted the tender, friendly moment. Grillby was here. Tiny beat Charlotte to the door.

 

"Helllllllooooooooooo, my good man! I know you're here to pick up Charlotte, but sadly, she isn't here." Tiny opened the door to fully reveal the inside of the apartment. "I suppose you'll have to make due with this stunning vision of loveliness instead!"

 

Well Charlotte had been thoroughly flustered. Grillby was speechless, choosing to mess with his tie. You, Undyne, and Alphys were trying not to gush at how cute Charlotte and Grillby looked. They even matched! Charlotte with her black dress and Grillby with his black suit. So cute. Tiny took another picture as Grillby led Charlotte out the door.

 

"Scrapbook opportunity!"

 

You hoped Charlotte had a wonderful time with Grillby. Hey while she's here, you should really get Alphys to take a look at your phone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been in a relationship or had a date, so I got no idea how date prep goes. Did I get the date prep right? I'm probably gonna fuck up the date chapter.
> 
> *All the Single Ladies plays ominously in the background*


	9. Tiny Seriously Has Zero Chill Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny pays a certain skelebro a visit. We see glimpses of Charlotte's date. Undyne and Alphys casually hand with Emily and watch some anime.
> 
> Also Tiny may or may not be scary as fuck when angered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to a friend of mine about this story a few hours ago and she was wondering why Sans was starting to feel things for Emily this early in the story. I explained to her that because of Sans' unique ability to see souls, it's my headcannon that when checking the stats and LV of others, it was a possibility he'd be able to find his soulmate this way. That's what he did when he met Emily and her friends at Grillby's. He saw her soul and his was all like HOT DAMN THERE THEY ARE MAKE YO MOVE BOI.

Charlotte prided herself in being a hard woman to surprise. Seeing as how she wasn't a fan of surprises, this was a good skill to have.

 

And on the off chance she was surprised, things never turned out well for the poor sap that dared to do so.

 

But this surprise... This surprise she liked.

 

She'd been expecting Grillby to take her out to one of the restaurants in Ebbot that allowed monster patronage, instead, he drove over the one with his namesake and lead her around back. Charlotte remembered you telling her that the building used to be a small library and had always wondered what was upstairs.

 

Okay, so Grillby lives above his place of business. Pretty convenient. It's impossible for him to ever be late to work.

 

Charlotte always did find punctuality attractive. Just another trait to go on the list of all the things she adored about Grillby.

 

God she had it bad.

 

Grillby, meanwhile, had shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a nearby coat rack. He offered his arm to Charlotte.

 

"Your table awaits."

 

Damn he was good at making her internally swoon.

 

Charlotte hesitantly took his arm with hers and he led them to a spacious kitchen. There was a large, round table in the middle of the room. A white tablecloth was drawn over it, silverware and glasses in their proper places, and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice with two lit candles flanking its sides.

 

All this had her impressed, but the ice had her concerned. She hoped Grillby hadn't hurt himself getting it.

 

Grillby pulled the wine out of the bucket and popped the cork. "Would you care for a glass of Marsala?"

 

Charlotte nodded and he poured a glass for each of them. Grillby, after doing so, went and retrieved two covered dishes and set them in front of him and Charlotte. He lifted the lids to reveal broiled lobster tails with garlic and chili butter.

 

As impressed at the display as she was, there was just one question on Charlotte's mind.

 

How the Hell did Grillby know what her favorite dish was?

 

* * *

5:25 P.M.

 

Tiny was smarter than she appeared to be.

 

She'd known months in advance that Grillby and Charlotte had their eyes on each other. On the rare occasion Tiny got Charlotte to go with her, Grillby would always begin spacing out whenever he'd look in Charlotte's direction.

 

And when Tiny had read the entry in Charlotte's journal that only further confirmed her attraction to the bartender, well...

 

Tiny knew then and there that she had to get those two together.

 

She'd told Grillby months before Emily's first visit to his bar and grill what Charlotte's favorite dish was. Lobster was pretty cheap around here, being so close to the ocean and all.

 

Tiny was certain that this date would go off without a hitch. It'd probably end with Charlotte and Grillby making out in front of the apartment door.

 

But despite her want for the date to go well, Tiny couldn't help but let her mind wander to a more, _troubling_ development.

 

Sans. He clearly had his sights set on Emily. Sweet, naïve, oblivious Emily. And while normally Tiny would be all for getting her other bestie set up with a man, she wasn't so sure she wanted that man to be Sans.

 

See, Sans had a, _reputation_ amongst some of the single ladies of Snowdin.

 

That reputation being that he was seriously skilled in bed.

 

Tiny, while never having done anything besides the occasional date, understood that sometimes people simply needed to relieve stress. But Sans...

 

Something just seemed off about his desire to do so. At least to her it did.

 

And Tiny wasn't about to let Emily become some 'fuck buddy' for Sans to play with. He'd need to be serious about her.

 

And if his intentions weren't to spend every moment worshipping Emily for the rest of her life, well...

 

Then Sans was going to experience a moment _most unpleasant_.

 

"Hey, Emily? I'm gonna head over to Sans and Papyrus' house! I'll be back soon probably!"

 

"Kay," you called from the kitchen. "Take your phone with you and be safe, okay?"

 

"Will do!"

 

Tiny was pretty happy with the car she'd found. Sure, your Buick was nice and Charlotte's Corvette handled like a dream. But Tiny loved her little black and white Bug. She still couldn't reach the pedals without stretching her limbs, but she didn't mind.

 

Even though the three of you had been over to the skeleton brothers' house, it wasn't very often and there was a good reason for that. San and Papyrus didn't live in the best of neighborhoods. It wasn't as bad as it could be, but it wasn't great either. Too much crime took place here. Tiny and Charlotte certainly weren't comfortable visiting and definitely didn't want you around this side of town very often.

 

Tiny parked behind Papyrus' red convertible. _Daaaaaaamn_. She'd never get tired of looking at this car. Papyrus took good care of it. Tiny was sure people tried -  and still do - to steal it, but it was always still there.

 

She walked up the three cracked steps that led to the porch and knocked.

 

A muffled 'I'LL GET IT!' was heard before the door was swung open at an alarming rate.

 

"HELLO TINY! NOT THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOT HAPPY TO SEE YOU, BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IT'S VERY LATE AND-"

 

Tiny cut Papyrus off by stretching her arm and placing a finger on his mouth. "Shh shh shh shh shh. Papyrus, I need you to shut your cute mouth. I have to talk to Sans. May I come in?"

 

Papyrus nodded and stepped to the side. "MY BROTHER SHOULD BE IN HIS ROOM! I HOPE YOU HAVE A PLEASANT CHAT!"

 

Tiny hoped so too.

 

She wasn't sure what she was smelling but whatever it was, it was _strong_.

 

"Sans I'm coming in you better not be indecent," was all the warning Tiny gave before she kicked the door in.

 

Oh God the smell was even stronger. It was making all three of her eyes water. Sans had been startled by her sudden entrance. He was lying on the floor.

 

Face first into the gross looking carpet.

 

"Sans oh my God. Do you ever clean in here? You should do a better job really- Is that a pile of socks. Sans. If I were any other monster I'd be yelling at you about how lewd you were leaving those out in the open. Anyways, I gotta talk to you about some pretty important shit. Get up."

 

Sans just lifted his hand and gave Tiny an unamused look. "Tiny. I know you wouldn't just barge into my room for no reason, but could you make it quick? I'm kinda _short_ on time."

 

"That's a lie and you know it. I wanna talk to you about Emily - AND BEFORE YOU DENY ANYTHING! - I see the way you look at her. It's the way Charlotte and Grillby look at each other. The same way Alphys and Undyne do when they think no one's watching. The same way your bro looks at _Mettaton_. It's the look of pure admiration and adoration."

 

Sans was sweating nervously. "Heh. So what exactly did you want to talk about? Sounds like you know everything."

 

"That's the problem, Sans. I _do_ know _everything_. Women like to gossip just a bit too much, did you know that? Look, if all you want from Emily is the occasional one-night stand, then you can stop the attraction you have growing for her right now. I won't let you do that to her. She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. You don't know her like Charlotte and I do. So, I'm going to ask you this one time..."

 

Tiny's stretchy appendages moved swiftly and brought Sans' face close to hers. She moved her hair out of her eyes too look into his. The normally black pupils were blood red.

 

" _How serious about her are you?_ "

 

She dropped him on his face.

 

"If you want more from her than the occasional fling, you have my blessing," Tiny stated as she moved her hair back. 

 

Her phone buzzed. "That's Undyne. I'll be leaving now. Later Sans."

 

Tiny waved goodbye to Papyrus and drove home.

 

It was 5:55 P.M. when she got back.

 

* * *

Sans wasn't used to feeling the way he did about you.

 

When he first looked at your soul to see if you were someone to worry about, he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotions he felt.

 

God, it was- It was like you were everywhere at once!

 

He knew he was fucked the moment he looked.

 

Usually, monsters have to spend a substantial amount of time with someone before they realize what he did in mere seconds.

 

You were his soulmate.

 

This was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he didn't have to wander aimlessly searching for you anymore. A curse because you were human.

 

Humans don't know when they've met their soulmate.

 

He'd only been with other girls to relieve the stress of going through reset after reset. He figured if they were never going to stay on the surface for long, what did it matter who he fucked? All his partners had been understanding that he wasn't looking for anything serious, he appreciated that. He'd actually had had plans later that night before he ran into you.

 

It was finding you that made him ask the kid if they were ever going to reset again. Frisk responded with a firm 'no' before bursting into tears and apologizing over and over about all the resets they'd done before.

 

Sans still didn't know why they did it, they wouldn't say. But at least he'd been reassured.

 

Right now though, Sans was kind of scared. He was going to watch his step around Tiny for a while.

 

And then Papyrus burst into his room exclaiming that Undyne had canceled because she was helping you get ready for a date.

 

Sans was pretty sure his soul stopped pulsing for a minute there.

 

You- You were going on a date? With who?!

 

Sans could feel jealousy begin to burn within him.

 

Whoever it was wasn't good enough for you! Sans didn't think he was good enough either, but that's not the point! He had to know who you were going out with! No one else was allowed to approach you with romantic intentions but him! He dialed your number.

 

" _Sans?_ "

 

God your voice was melodious.

 

"Heeeeeeeey, kiddo! So Paps just told me something interesting."

 

" _Was it something about pasta? Is that why he hasn't texted back?_ "

 

Sans had no problem with you texting Paps. Paps wouldn't try to make a move on you.

 

"No, no. Nothing like that."

 

" _Well then what was it? I kind of have something important I need to get back to._ "

 

Being reminded about your date filled Sans with jealousy.

 

"Oh, he just said Undyne was over at your place helping you get ready for a date. So, who're you going on a date with?"

 

Sans was aware he was growling by the end of the sentence. God just thinking about it made his magic boil.

 

You didn't answer for a moment and Sans was getting worried he'd scared you off. But then your sweet voice returned.

 

" _I'm not the one going on a date. Grillby asked Charlotte out to dinner. Tiny blabbed to Undyne about it. Alphys is here, too._ "

 

Sans let out a sigh of relief and he felt the jealousy start to fade. Thank God it had all just been a misunderstanding!

 

"That's great! I mean that Grillby finally worked up the nerve to ask! And that Charlotte said yes! Just great!"

 

God he probably sounds so desperate.

 

" _Kay. If that's all you needed I really do need to go check up on Charlotte."_

 

He missed you already.

 

"Sure thing, kiddo. Go get Charlotte ready for her _hot_ date! Talk to ya later."

 

That was probably the longest conversation he'd ever had with you.

 

God he wanted you so bad! Now he understood why all the couples in Snowdin had been all over each other. It was unbearable not having you nearby!

 

But if Tiny had noticed, Charlotte no doubt had, too. And that was a woman Sans definitely did _not_ want angry with him.

 

He needed to think up a way to show you he wanted to be with you. Maybe he should sleep on it...

 

He did just that.

 

The time was 8:23 P.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the longest chapter I've written.
> 
> I think.
> 
> Protective Tiny is best Tiny.


	10. Life Can Be A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a bitch. So is Nadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the doctor and got my finger pricked. It hurt. A LOT.
> 
> Warning!
> 
> The 'N' word is used in the chapter. If you are offended by that word, then I guess you can skip this chapter not a lot that's relevant to the plot happens anyway.

You woke up feeling like shit.

 

It was going to be one of _those_ days. You know. The kind where you don't feel like doing anything but you gotta go to _work_. You originally hadn't had to go in today, but your coworker came down with a nasty bug and your boss asked you to come in.

 

Mrs. Bloomingdale was a lovely woman. You couldn't say no to a lady like her. Besides, you didn't have any plans for Saturday.

 

Speaking of plans, you and Tiny were very pleased to say that Charlotte's date had been a complete success. How do you know this? Well, when Undyne and Alphys opened the door to leave, they got a good long look at Grillby shoving his tongue down Charlotte's throat. Undyne whooped, Alphys squealed, and Tiny snapped a picture before the new couple could pull away. Charlotte was properly mortified and kissed Grillby on the cheek quickly before going to her room and locking the door.

 

Undyne waggled her eyebrows at Grillby while making lewd hand gestures. You don't think Tiny will be able to look at Grillby without laughing for a few months.

 

It's currently 8:03 in the morning. You have to be at work at 12:00, but it's a bit of a drive to reach Ebbot Mall.

 

Ignoring the terrible name, you reluctantly get up to do your morning routine. After completing aforementioned routine, you made your way to the door when you realized something.

 

Tiny wasn't anywhere in the apartment. Charlotte was sitting on the couch, probably texting Grillby or managing her online business.

 

You had no idea what it was she did, but she made a lot of money from it.

 

"Hey, Charlotte. Do you know where Tiny is?"

 

She looked up from her phone. "Yes. She left a while ago saying something about going job hunting. I do hope she finds something."

 

You did, too. Tiny didn't have the best of luck when it came to looking for a job. A lot of the places she looked were either anti-monster, or didn't understand that Tiny was an adult. 

 

Charlotte had her business, you worked at Bloomingdale's - it was a clothing store - but Tiny didn't have a job. She'd never say it out loud, but you know that she feels bad that she can't contribute to paying the bills.

 

You think of the most random things sometimes when you drive to work.

 

Ebbot Mall was a very large building. There were over a hundred stores and despite you working there, you had yet to see everything that was there.

 

Bloomingdale's was a cute little store located on the third floor of the mall. It had a lot of alternative styles of clothing in it. Things like Lolita, Gothic Lolita, and cosplay material were some of the things sold.

 

"OMG, like, hey Emily! I thought you weren't, like, working today?"

 

You turned to your coworker, Bratty. Bratty was an alligator monster and would often be found hanging out with Catty. Catty was, oddly enough, a purple cat monster. They both reminded you of valley girls.

 

"I wasn't, but Catty got sick and Mrs. Bloomingdale asked me to fill in."

 

"OMG! My, like, best bestie is totally down with some icky bug and she didn't, like, tell me?! It must be, like, super serious!"

 

It was never good when Bratty and Catty were separated. They were a dynamic duo, never one without the other. So when it was like that, they got pretty bummed out.

 

"Like, that's such a bummer! I was totes going to show Catty this, like, super cute bow that I know she'd look, like, totally chic in!"

 

You often wondered if Bratty and Catty were ever going to become a couple. You'd even asked them once. They laughed and said that they were just besties and they were pretty sure they'd know if they were soulmates.

 

Whatever that means.

 

"Uh, Emily," Bratty broke you out of your musing. "There's this, like, 'trying too hard to look sexy' lady hanging by the miniskirts that's, like, giving you the stink eye. Do you want me to, like, get Mrs. Bloomingdale?"

 

You turned around casually, wondering who could be giving you the- OH GOD IT'S NADIA AGAIN.

 

Welp, now she knew where you worked. You turned to Bratty. "Yeah, if you could go get her, I'd really appreciate it. That's Nadia, the racist bit- er, _bigot_ I was telling you and Catty about."

 

Bratty nodded. "BT dubs, you can totally, like, say the word 'bitch' around me. I don't, like, mind."

 

She went to go get Mrs. Bloomingdale and that was when Nadia made her advance. She slammed her hands on the register counter.

 

"I bet you feel real high and fucking mighty, don't you, you whore?"

 

Bad things were about to happen. To who, you had no idea.

 

Nadia continued. "Because of your filthy monsters, Daddy cut me off! I asked him why and do you know what he said? He said that he wouldn't tolerate me being 'racist'! I'm not racist! I was just trying to show those monsters their place in the social order, at the fucking bottom!"

 

You're pretty sure by this point that Nadia's crazy if she doesn't think she's racist.

 

She grabbed your hair and pulled you closer to her. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you, Bitch!" She let go and smacked you. Hard. You could feel her sharp, fake nails cut into your flesh.

 

"Ow!"

 

You clutched your left cheek, yep, that was blood you felt. You tried to move away from Nadia, but she pulled you back by your hair. You felt some strands come loose.

 

"Don't you walk away from me, you monster slut!" Nadia was practically frothing at the mouth. "I'll tell you when I'm fucking done talking!"

 

She slammed your head onto the counter. What was she pulling out of her pocket?

 

Oh God it's a knife.

 

A pocket knife. But a knife nonetheless.

 

Nadia flicked the blade open. "You took my money away from me, it's only fair that I take something from you. I'm sure you won't miss your eyes!"

 

She moved her hand back, ready to swing, when you heard a sickening crack and Nadia screeched out in pain. She let go of you.

 

Holy shit. Mrs. Bloomingdale just broke Nadia's arm.

 

"Bratty, call Mall Security. Emily, are you oaky? Oh that's a stupid question, of course you're not! Come here."

 

Mrs. Bloomingdale's seven foot one inch stature easily dwarfed you and your five foot five inches. Nadia was cradling her right arm.

 

"You stupid ass, nigger!"

 

Uh oh. You never use the 'N' word around Mrs. Bloomingdale.

 

She grabbed Nadia's right arm and squeezed lightly. Nadia began screaming and sobbing and Mrs. Bloomingdale let go.

 

She turned back to you. "Let's get ya face cleaned up dear. I have a first aid kit in my purse, go get it would ya?"

 

You nodded and headed back towards to office. Who knew sweet, motherly Mrs. Bloomingdale could be so badass? What was she, forty-five?

 

You returned to see Nadia getting taken away by Mall Security. One of the three guards asked where the store surveillance footage was kept. Bratty took him to one of the back rooms.

 

"There ya are, child! Come here and let me see ya face!"

 

Mrs. Bloomingdale made sure the gashes were all cleaned out before sticking a large Band-Aid on your face.

 

"Keep that clean. Lucky for ya that that she-devil's nails didn't go too deep. It won't scar."

 

You thanked Mrs. Bloomingdale. The security guard came back.

 

"Okay, we've got the footage. Ma'am, I'll need to ask you a few questions about what happened. Also, Mrs. Bloomingdale, may I just say that that was one of the most badass things I've ever seen. What are you, forty-five?"

 

"Forty-six," she said with a smile.

 

It was 4:27 by the time you were done being questioned. There was still work to be done, but Mrs. Bloomingdale sent you home early.

 

You were kinda scared to go back to the apartment.

 

Charlotte and Tiny were going to be pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Bloomingdale has a low-key Jamaican accent. I kinda tried to write it in there, don't know how successful I was.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr.
> 
> If you wanna follow here's the link: https://sharkdukes.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's relatively new. Don't have a lot of stuff on it yet. I'm mostly going to reblog stuff and answer questions.


	11. Your Friends Really A-Door You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective friends are best friends.
> 
> Protective Sans is best Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random though going through my head right now as I type: What do you think dreams taste like? I think they'd taste like how mist feels.
> 
> Also, how do you post gifs?

You had thought you'd gotten out of explaining the Band-Aid on your cheek when no one was home after you were let off from work early. You felt so confident that you decided to take a nap on the living room couch.

 

That was a mistake.

 

You had no idea what time it was when you were startled awake by a large thud.

 

OH JESUS CHRIST ON ROLLERBLADES WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! Oh. It's just the front door to the apartment.

 

Wait...

 

You turned around slowly and were met with the furious gazes of Charlotte, Undyne, and Tiny, who latched onto you and got uncomfortably close to your face.

 

"We had to find out that you were attacked by _Nadia_ from _Bratty. Did you think this wasn't worth calling any of us about?!_ "

 

Okay, Tiny was really upset. Her face, instead of turning red with anger like you had expected, turned blue with sadness and she began crying.

 

"I- I- I-" Tiny hiccupped. "We all th-thought s-s-something else had ha-happened to you!"

 

Tiny buried her face into the crook of your neck. You could feel the tears start to soak your skin and shirt. You rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

 

You... You felt really bad. You should have called.

 

But you don't want your friends to think you were a burden.

 

Not like _they_ did.

 

"Shh shh shh, hey. Hey. Look at me." Tiny lifts her head. Her hair's all smushed. If she had a nose, you're sure it'd be running. "I know I should have called. But I didn't. I'm sorry. But I'm okay, see? No need to cry. Also, who kicked the door off its hinges?"

 

Charlotte points at Undyne who has the decency to look sheepish. They joined you and Tiny on the couch. It was like one big bestie group hug. Tiny looked up from her spot in your lap.

 

"By the by, I just texted Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans. Alphys is busy with some sciencey stuff. Papyrus and Sans are coming over though."

 

Right on cue, Papyrus come barreling into the room, Sans not far behind.

 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

 

Oh, geez those two were loud. Papyrus more so than usual. You were expecting he'd be upset, but not Sans.

 

Despite the occasional text and even rarer phone call, you two weren't very close friends.

 

You recap the days events. You glance at the clock on the far left wall. It's 2:13 in the morning.

 

Papyrus and Charlotte were fussing over your damaged cheek. Undyne was attempting to fix the door. Tiny had wandered into the kitchen to make hot cocoa. Sans was staring at you intently. Like if he so much as blinked, you' disappear.

 

You were starting to get a little creeped out.

 

Tiny came back with mugs for everyone. Charlotte started sipping away, because she's _made of fire so of course hot liquids don't bother her_.

 

"Welp," Undyne started, brushing her jeans off. "I've done all I can do for the door. You, uh, you might wanna call somebody."

 

Awkward silence filled the room. Add that on top of Sans' staring, and you are one uncomfortable woman. You didn't notice Tiny elbow Sans in the side.

 

"EMILY! I'M GLAD THAT, AT THE VERY LEAST, THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT AND WON'T BE BOTHERED BY THAT WOMAN FOR QUITE SOME TIME!"

 

Papyrus you sweet, beautiful angel sent from Heaven above. Thank you for breaking the silence.

 

"Yeah," Sans interjected, "Ya had us pretty worried, kiddo."

 

Though you'd never know just how far his worry went.

 

When Sans got that text from Tiny...

 

 _He was ready to give Nadia a **bad time**_.

 

His soul let go of a lot of tension when he saw you in the middle of what looked to be some sort of bestie hug. God, he didn't know what'd he do if anything happened to you.

 

Sans felt really pathetic. He knew you didn't really see him as a close friend. That was no one's fault but his own. He just couldn't seem to act normally around you, despite his best efforts.

 

He could hardly remember what it was like before you entered his life.

 

Sans felt _really_ pathetic.

 

God, he could feel how uncomfortable you were when he was staring at you! He had no doubt you thought he was a creep. He was thankful Tiny pulled him out of his stupor before things got any more awkward.

 

Charlotte was giving him this _look_.

 

Keep it together Sans. Don't want your ass burned by Grillby's girl.

 

You could feel tension in the air, but you weren't sure where it was coming from.

 

Everyone agreed that it was late and you should all probably get some sleep. Tiny hugged Undyne and Papyrus goodbye, the latter's cheeks being tinged orange a bit.

 

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... An interesting development.

 

You went back to sleep, in your room this time.

 

You dreamed of knives, tall people, and someone kissing your forehead, saying everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend was reading the last chapter and got all uppity about the use of the 'N' word.
> 
> Let me explain. I am not racist. I don't see someone different from me as being inferior. I see a human being, same as me.
> 
> Nadia, however, is a racist. And racist people will most often say offensive slurs and phrases. I don't condone this, but it's the truth.
> 
> I'm sorry if any of you reading this fic were offended by the appearance of that word.


	12. Friendships Forged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed. You've begun to think of your acquaintances as good friends.
> 
> Frisk has a back to school surprise party.
> 
> Who's this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that you guys weren't offended by, certain content. I'm not sure how many chapter this fic will have. I want it to be long, but not unbearably so. I know the whole 'romance' part of the story is barely of the ground. I mean, Undyne and Alphys aren't together yet, Emily is an oblivious cinnamon roll, and I've only JUST hinted at Papyrus' romantic interest last chapter.
> 
> I don't want this story to move at the pace of Disney romance, but I don't want you all to lose interest either.

A lot can happen in three months.

 

Ever since you all bonded in your apartment after you got attacked, you've been hanging out with everyone nonstop.

 

Undyne asked - read _forced_ \- you to start training with her so you could defend yourself if anything like what happened with Nadia were to again. This led you to hanging out with Papyrus more. Tiny was there too, but she mostly did her own thing while Undyne covered the basics with you.

 

After training, Undyne and Papyrus would have their cooking lesson. You joined in on a whim once and understood what Tiny meant when she was sure Undyne teaching Papyrus to cook was a disaster.

 

 _Because it literally **was**_.

 

Sauce coated the ceiling in Undyne's kitchen, the pot with the noodles in it was on fire, Tiny was hiding on top of the fridge to stay out of the chaos' way, and Undyne and Papyrus were arguing over whose method of preparing spaghetti was better.

 

You were the unfortunate victim who had to settle the score.

 

"Both of your methods are _horrible_."

 

And they just gave you this look. Undyne looked ready to smash her fist into the wall and Papyrus looked like he was about to cry.

 

You explained to them that you don't make sauce from scratch by using your fists - _yes you're sure, **Undyne**_ \- and that the heat had to be set low so the noodles don't burn - _pasta isn't supposed to catch fire, **Papyrus**_.

 

Also glitter, sequins, and rhinestones were inedible objects. To humans at least. Where did Papyrus even get the idea that that was what humans ate?

 

Mettaton. Of course it was _fucking Mettaton_. Who else would be as big of a diva to _bedazzle their food._

 

After cleaning up the mess and getting a pot that wasn't covered with scorch marks, you proceeded to show the two passionate warriors how to make pasta the correct way. Even though they kept complaining about how it would go faster if you would just crank up the heat a bit more and that it would taste better if you added some glitter, they were both pleased with how it tasted.

 

"HOLY SH- er, shoot," Undyne corrected herself. No need to sully the skellyroll's listening holes. "I had no idea food could taste this good when you made it the wimpy way!"

 

Papyrus slurped his noodles before agreeing. "I HAVE TO AGREE! WHILE IT IS NOT MY ARTISAN SPAGHETTI, IT IS MOST CERTAINLY DELICIOUS!"

 

And that was how you were roped into regularly attending these cooking lessons. You didn't mind. It wouldn't hurt you to learn how to make something that didn't come in a box or a can.

 

Or was ramen.

 

You still went over to Toriel's house for your baking lessons. Out of all your new friends, she was the one you warmed up to the fastest. Probably due to the kind, motherly aura that seemed to radiate off of her.

 

Toriel had all sorts of interesting things to talk about. The one thing that was off limits though was her ex-husband.

 

King Asgore Dreemur. You'd never met him, but you knew who he was. He was almost always being discussed in the news. So was Toriel, but not as much as of late.

 

You didn't know what had caused them to separate, and you didn't ask. It wasn't your business. If Toriel ever wanted to talk with you about it, she would. Everyone has a secret or two.

 

 _Even you_.

 

Speaking of secrets, you and everyone else were keeping one from Frisk.

 

You all were throwing them a back to school surprise party. Sans and Papyrus were on decorating duty. Alphys was bringing a few snacks, but you and Toriel were taking care of the party food, as well as dessert. Undyne and the Snowdin K-9 unit were setting up party games. Lesser Dog had wandered into the kitchen briefly and you had to shoo them out before they got into the food.

 

Sorry bud, gotta wait for Frisk's friends and the guest of honor themselves to arrive.

 

Charlotte and Tiny were keeping Frisk away from the house while everything was getting set up. Frisk and Tiny were best buds, and Frisk had really _warmed up_ to Charlotte - NO, NO PUNS - because of her relationship with Grillby.

 

Which was going very well. Lots of dates and Charlotte affectionately calls him her Flaming Blue. Your pretty sure that's an alcoholic beverage you can set on fire. It's fitting, he's made of fire and blushes _blue_.

 

Frisk was really interested to know about what it was like being in a romantic relationship seeing as how, and you quote, ' _Aunt Undyne hasn't worked up the gills to ask Aunt Alphys out yet_.'

 

That kid was so adorable that it should be illegal.

 

Back to the matter at hand. You'd just finished putting the cake into the oven - it was chocolate cake with chocolate icing, good _God_ that kid has a sweet tooth - when what sounded like something being thrown against the front door distracted you.

 

You made your way out of the kitchen and opened the door to reveal an armless, yellow dinosaur kid whose body was reared back.

 

Were they bashing their face into the door?

 

"Yo! I thought I'd have to keep knocking forever!"

 

You lifted your hand a bit. "Uh... Hi?"

 

The kid smiled at you and lifted their tail up. "Uh... Hi! I'm Monster Kid! But everyone calls me MK! Is Frisk here?"

 

Oh. You'd heard of MK. Frisk liked to talk - and by talk you mean sign - about them a lot. They were the best of companions. You shook your head.

 

"Sorry MK. Frisk is being kept out of the house until we're done setting up."

 

"Setting up? For wha- OH! You're talking about that back to school bash Ms. Toriel is throwing! That's today?! Oh man, I totally forgot!"

 

They ran off, shouting something over their shoulder about being back later with Frisk's present. You got concerned when MK faceplanted into the dirt, but they just got up and kept running as if nothing happened.

 

What an energetic kid.

 

You moseyed on back to the kitchen to keep an eye on the cake. Toriel had made pies and cookies as well, but the cake was for the end of the party.

 

You are really glad that all of this is monster food or you'd be on the fast-track straight to diabetes.

 

Guests begin to arrive and introduce themselves to you. Some of them are regulars at Grillby's and recognize you from all the photos that Charlotte had sent of herself and you just so happened to be in them.

 

Let it be known that Grillby loves to talk about Charlotte to anyone who will listen and vice versa.

 

Speaking of the bartender, he was going to be at the party as well. He'd be serving age appropriate beverages. That means he'll be giving juice and stuff like that to the kids and alcohol to the adults that want it.

 

Toriel's house was quite large, it was practically a mansion! Or maybe it _was_ a mansion? She and Frisk lived in a very upscale neighborhood. Which was for the best. No crime and plenty of kids to play with, a very nice place for the ambassador and their mom to live.

 

You think you heard that Asgore lived around here too, but you weren't sure. He'd probably be at the party.

 

The cake was out of the oven and was cooling down, just waiting to be iced. Toriel said she'd handle it and asked if you'd go tie balloons to the mailbox.

 

You were in the midst of doing do when someone cleared their throat from behind you. You turned to see a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, possibly early thirties. She looked overly perky. She had on a pink cardigan and white pants and shoes. Her lipstick was pink and she had large hoop earrings. Her haircut was short and her hair was sandy blonde.

 

"Hi! I'm Linda Bergmiester! I live just up the road!"

 

OH GOD LINDA BERGMIESTER.

 

You'd heard about her. A _lot_. From, well, all of your friends. She was the head of the PTA. And was always subtly trying to make the school Frisk attended better for humans but worse for monsters. You thought that was bad, but then you heard more.

 

She, despite constantly being corrected by everyone, always misgenders Frisk. You'd learned months ago that while Frisk had been born female, they preferred gender neutral pronouns. You're glad that you'd never made the mistake of misgendering Frisk, but this woman - who had been told time and again - that kept doing it on purpose...

 

Well, she was just one of the worst kinds of people in your book.

 

What's worse is that your niece, sorry, _chibling_ , would be transferring to that school. Gina had sated a month ago that they had felt more comfortable not being defined as either gender. You and your sister-in-law were quick to offer your unyielding support in their decision. Your brother still isn't sure how to react. He's trying though. Gina, no matter what, is still his child.

 

"I haven't seen you around here before," Linda continued. "What brings you here to our cozy corner?"

 

You tried your best to give a sincere smile. "Just helping out with a party." You gestured to the balloons.

 

Linda's obviously fake smile twitched for a moment. "Well, isn't that just dandy! I don't mean to pry, but what's a nice girl like you doing around those, _things_?"

 

Things? _THINGS?! Oh this woman just crossed a line._

 

"By things, do you mean balloons? Because for your sake I hope to God that's what you were referring to."

 

You had on your completely obvious 'you're beginning to piss me off' smile. Linda looked taken aback.

 

"I'm sorry if I offended you! It's just, with how much violence they cause-"

 

You cut her off. "The only violence related things I hear about monsters is humans attacking them for no reason. I suggest you go back to your home and stay there for the rest of the evening if that's how you feel about monsters. They wouldn't appreciate someone anti-monster being near them, and neither do I."

 

You are so _done_ with all the bullshit anti-monster supporters try and pull. Even with news stories stating how it was only _humans_ stacking the monsters unprovoked, a lot of people who weren't anti-monster - but also weren't outright supporters - did their best to steer clear of them.

 

Because of people just like Linda and Nadia.

 

You get the feeling you haven't seen the last of either of them.

 

You forget about what just happened when Charlotte and Tiny pull up with a blindfolded Frisk.

 

"Okay, Frisky Bits, you gotta keep the blindfold on until we say it's time to take it off." Tiny. You could have worded that so much better.

 

You sometimes are shocked at Tiny's lack of tact. You follow the three of them into the house. Everyone is waiting for the signal.

 

"Okay," Tiny starts, "Now!"

 

As the blindfold falls away, everyone yells out 'SURPRISE!'

 

Frisk's eyes are blown wide and they clap their hands excitedly.

 

' _Oh my gosh!  What's everyone doing here?!'_

 

"I thought it would be nice to have a little get together before you go back to school next week," Toriel states, entering the room.

 

Frisk rushes up to her and hugs her waist, the biggest grin on their face.

 

The party's in full swing now. Everyone's enjoying themselves. MK came back as promised with their present for Frisk. It was a scarf they knitted.

 

...You're not going to question how they did it. Probably magic. Or with their feet.

 

Grillby's niece, a pretty green flame - Fuku you think her name was - was manning his station. He was out on the porch swing with Charlotte in his arms, the two sharing the occasional smooch as they looked at the clear night sky.

 

Tiny had been challenged by a seahorse monster - Aaron was it? - to a drinking game, and soon others joined in. So far, Tiny had acquired Aaron's sunglasses, Doggo's swords, and Catty's bra. Said cat monster was now wearing Bratty's jacket.

 

The kids were having their own fun. Playing truth or dare. Frisk was winning... somehow.

 

You mean, truth or dare isn't really a win or lose type of game. But still, they were somehow winning.

 

So the party was going great.

 

You were resting on one of the couches in the living room. There weren't as many people in here, but it was still pretty overwhelming for you to be around so many people. You felt the spot next to you depress with someone's weight and looked over.

 

Oh, it was Sans. You two had become better friends over the past three months. Tomorrow would mark the five month milestone you would have known your friends.

 

"Hey, kiddo. Some party, eh?"

 

Yeah, he still hadn't kicked calling you 'kid' or 'kiddo.' He'd occasionally call you by your name though, so you've made some progress in that regard.

 

You nodded. "Yeah. You guys sure know a lot of people. I wasn't expecting a crowd this big. Now I know why Tori had me help make all that food."

 

Sans cocked his head. "You helped cook?"

 

"Yep. I'm really proud of how those meatloaves turned out. Tori's a really good teacher."

 

Sans smiled. "Yeah. You know, she's always wanted to teach at a school."

 

This was news to you. But in hindsight it should've been obvious. Toriel has all sorts of books on various subjects lining her bookshelves.

 

"Really? I hope she can someday."

 

Sans' eyes lidded they way they did when he knew something no one else did and was feeling a bit smug about it. "That day's sooner than you think. The school board's finally going to start letting a handful of monsters try teaching, and guess who's at the top of the list?"

 

Your face broke out into a huge grin. Sans' breath hitched. What he wouldn't give to see you smile like that everyday...

 

No Sans, treat her as a friend at first! Then you can try and ease her into the thought of dating! No sooner!

 

"That's great news! I bet she was excited when she found out."

 

Sans chuckled. "Yep. Nothing could _get her goat_ for the rest of the day when she _goat_ the news."

 

You groaned. "Sans no."

 

"Sans yes."

 

You both looked at each other with very serious gazes, until you both busted out laughing.

 

You two had definitely grown closer, and you were happy about that.

 

"H-hey. W-w-we're g-going to cut the cake now."

 

Perfect timing, Alphys.

 

"C'mon, let's go before it's all gone," you said while making your way to the kitchen.

 

Sans watched you leave, and sat on the couch for a minute longer. He really, _really_ liked you. And it wasn't just because you were his soulmate.

 

Generally, with monsters, when soulmates meet, their souls know immediately that they're a match. But the monsters don't. It takes a while for the souls' calling to be felt. It could be months or years before either monster felt anything. But soulmates aren't absolute. It's very common that when soulmates meet, they don't like each other. So even though their souls are calling out, they can't feel anything for the other but their dislike. Eventually, the souls stop trying to reach out, and those two are no longer soulmates.

 

Soulmates aren't set in stone like some optimistic dreamers would like to believe. Soulmates are the strongest form of true love. It's only when and if two people like each other, even if it's just as friends, that the souls' calls get stronger.

 

Sans had felt his soul starting to become quiet a few months back before the two of you grew to be the good friends you are right now. If it had gone completely silent, Sans would have been alone until his soul found someone else he harmonized on an emotional level with. Sans is glad it didn't. He'd gotten to know you and likes and appreciates the kind of person you are.

 

Sans didn't want anyone else.

 

Sans wanted _you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like my personal headcannon for souls. GOOD GOD.
> 
> I've been working on this chapter for six straight hours with a few breaks here and there. I really didn't know how I wanted to continue from the last chapter, but I like how this one turned out.


	13. Gloria's Shit Lemon Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PTA could burn in Hell, for all you care.
> 
> Also, Gloria's a nice lady. Her lemon bars, however, are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started replaying my Pokémon Alpha Sapphire game. Only this run I'm going to be getting every shiny I can, or cry trying. Because that shit's difficult. Took me two months to find my shiny Zigzagoon. 
> 
> It was today that I found it. The eighteenth. Now I have to find two Wurmples.
> 
> WARNING!!!
> 
> A bit of NSFW content appears in this chapter. Nothing really graphic, but a boner is involved.

Your brother and sister-in-law were nice people. You weren't going to say that you and your brother never fought, because hey, what siblings don't on occasion? But you love him and would do almost anything to help him out.

 

You are beginning to regret that policy you instated years ago.

 

Your brother was a very busy man. He was a successful lawyer and wasn't always at home. So when he's gone, you go to the PTA meetings for him. You told Sherry that you could handle it and that she shouldn't worry herself needlessly with all the stress that would come with going to the meetings.

 

That, and you discovered that no one besides you and your friends could understand sign language. So, yeah, you weren't putting your sister-in-law through that. 

 

School had been in for a month now, and already Linda wanted to start making some changes.

 

"I just don't think we should be forced to vaccinate our children! I mean, we would literally be injecting them with the disease and putting them at risk!"

 

You began tuning out after someone had to explain that _no_ , Linda, that's not how vaccines work. You're putting your kid at risk by _not_ giving them it.

 

Toriel was looking as exasperated as you felt. You now fully understood her frustration with Linda. God that woman was annoying. So were a handful of others.

 

Not to say that they were all bad. Gloria had known Linda forever and knew how to handle her. She was just, well, a doormat. Linda walked all over her and her ideas as well as opinions. Gloria Thompson was a nice lady.

 

Her lemon bars, however, were _not_.

 

Yeah, you think you'll be packing something for you from here on out.

 

"...further more, we need to crack down on some of the bad habits that some students are forming!" You tuned back in. Bad habits? This is elementary school. The only bad habit you could think of forming would be bullying.

 

"What do you mean by 'bad habits'?" Toriel, you saint.

 

"I'm talking about how your daughter refuses to be addressed as what she is! And your niece too, Emily!"

 

Your jaw tightened. This was the third meeting you've attended. You know that Linda is constantly corrected for misgendering Frisk and your chibling, but she doesn't seem to get it.

 

"Linda," your voice was tense. "We've been over this. Frisk and Gina feel more comfortable being referred to with _gender neutral_ pronouns. I don't expect you to understand _why_ , but I expect you to respect their decisions. You've been corrected on this time and again. You do it again, and I will be speaking with the principal about having you removed from the committee. Do you understand _that_?"

 

You're normally very quiet at these things until bullshit like this gets brought up. Greg Fletcher, another bullshit spouter, tried to get the PTA to agree to invoke the 'Quiet Hands' policy. Basically, if a child was being distracting in the way they did their work, a teacher would grab their hands and hold them in place until they stopped.

 

You slammed the break on the crap. You explained to the idiot - you mean Greg - that some children were hearing impaired or didn't speak and needed to move their hands in order to communicate. Also, that you would not tolerate someone putting their hands on your chibling and would present the school with a hefty lawsuit - and in turn, the person who offered up the idea the first place - and would see their ass in court.

 

Greg shut up after that. 'Quiet Hands' were never brought up again.

 

Anyways, you were pretty sure Linda was scared of you after your first encounter. Good, the bitch had better be. You wouldn't put up with her subtly racist attitude or her backwards ways.

 

"...Next topic." Good choice, Bergmeister. You began tuning out again.

 

After another hour of this brutal torture, everyone went home.

 

"Charlotte! Tiny! I'm back from Hell!"

 

You closed the door - you did end up calling someone about it - and flopped down onto the couch.

 

Six months of knowing your new friends makes you feel all, warm inside.

 

But even after half a year of getting to know him, you still had no idea how to prank Sans back for the whoopee cushion.

 

"Hey, Lou," Tiny smiled. Why her nickname for you was 'Lou', you'd never know. "Charlotte's out with Grillby. How was the meeting?"

 

"Linda was spouting her usual bullshit. Gloria brought lemon bars again."

 

"Ew."

 

"I know." You both just sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes. Mettaton was on, but you weren't really paying attention. You sat up.

 

"Hey, Tiny?"

 

"Mhm?"

 

"You wanna help me prank Sans back for the whoopee cushion?"

 

It was like you'd asked her if she'd like to go out and do something incredibly dangerous. " _HELL YES_."

 

You both spent the next half hour brainstorming ideas. You stopped when your stomach demanded that you feed it. You had some leftover chicken wing from when you cooked two days ago. You heated them up and stripped some of them of their delicious meat.

 

You made a move to throw away the bones before Tiny stopped you.

 

"We could use those to get back at Sans!"

 

You looked at her skeptically. "How?"

 

"Simple. Just, I don't know. Chew on them, lick them, snap them for all I care! Sans is always covering like ninety percent of his body at all times. He probably doesn't like people touching his bones. Make him _squirm_. He made you uncomfortable, now it's your turn."

 

You liked the idea and agreed.

 

"Good! I'll take pictures!"

 

Tiny made sure she got shots of you doing all sorts of things with the bones. Sucking o them, biting them, licking them, even breaking them with the most stoic face you could muster.

 

"I'll send these to him, you wash your hands there's chicken grease all over them."

 

* * *

San was lounging on the couch flipping through channels. Nothing good was on. His phone buzzed.

 

**Pipsqueak:**

Hey Sans, wanna see something cool? 08?

 

Oh God, _Tiny_. What horrible thing does she want him to look at this time?

 

**Boner for Puns:**

no but i get the feeling youre going to send me them anyway

 

**Pipsqueak:**

Right you are!

 

The attachments came right after. He hopes it wasn't more videos of humans gutting cows. He reluctantly clicked on the first one.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Sans' hand flew up to stifle the moans that threatened to spill.

 

You were- God that's-

 

Sans couldn't form a coherent thought. How could he?

 

_You were sucking on bones._

 

His normally loose basket ball shorts were starting to become uncomfortable. He clicked on the next attachment.

 

This one was a video of you sensually licking ketchup off a bone.

 

_Fuuuuuuuuuck!_

 

 

Sans' breathing was starting to get heavy. You had no idea the dirty, _filthy_ things he wanted your cute little mouth to do to him.

 

He clicked on each attachment until he came to the final one. By now the was a painfully obvious blue glowing bulge in his pants.

 

He clicked on the final one.

 

It was a short video of you snapping three bones in half at the same time.

 

_That should not have been as hot as it was._

 

 

Sans bit down on his metacarpus to stifle the shout he made when he came.

 

His phone chimed. He steadied his breathing before looking.

 

One last attachment. He clicked.

 

It was a picture of Tiny with the caption 'Emily says that's for pranking her with the whoopee cushion.

 

**Pipsqueak:**

But we both know that you enjoyed seeing that, didn't you?

 

**Pipsqueak:**

Dirty pervert. 083

 

Sans slumped against the couch, his shorts beginning to become uncomfortable with th e cooling cum.

 

 _SHIT_. He hoped Papyrus hadn't heard.

 

You clearly had no idea that what you did would be perceived as sexual. Tiny probably said it would make him feel uncomfortable. It did.

 

Just not in the way you thought it would.

 

Sans wondered if your lips were as soft as they looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly preparing myself for when I may or may not write smut for this fic.


	14. A Night Of Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween's here. Frisk wants you, Tiny, and Charlotte in on the fun!
> 
> Nothing bad's gonna happen.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted the original chapter 14. I felt like I revealed too much too fast.
> 
> Hopefully this one's better. I'll still keep certain things in like the trio's costumes, but I'm going to revamp everything else.

Ah, all Hallows Eve.

 

A night for young souls to run rampant through the streets with nary a care in the world as they go door-to-door asking strangers for treats.

 

That didn't mean older souls couldn't participate. And Tiny was all for it.

 

"Yeah! Halloween's here once again!"

 

You heard banging and crashing coming from Tiny's room before she emerged.

 

At least she was enthusiastic?

 

Tiny insisted that all three of you wear costumes this year. Hers was a replica of her old Royal Guard uniform. A black suit with coattails that reached the backs of her knees and white button up underneath. Black dress shoes, white star cufflinks, and a white bowtie with a black star decoration in the middle. Complete with a black top hat and white gloves.

 

She reminded you of a magician to which she excitedly replied 'THAT'S THE POINT!' Tiny had powerful magic, and God help everyone if she hadn't looked the part while underground.

 

Your costume was an oldie but a goodie. You were a witch. You had been skeptical at first, magic users had sealed the monsters underground after all. You weren't very comfortable with the idea until Charlotte explained the difference.

 

_"Mages were the ones who sealed monsters underground, not Witches. The difference between the two is that Mages were loyal to the king that had started the war against monsters, and Witches were Mages that had left the kingdom in disgust of the king's actions. I knew a Witch, she was a lovely girl. Yes, **Tiny** , I'm a Pre-War monster. No you may not start making cracks about my age!"_

 

The serious moment was ruined after that, but you felt better about your costume.

 

The dress was made of obsidian silk. It pooled about your feet somewhat due to how long it was. The sleeves clung to your forearms before they began to gape. The dress hung off your shoulders and exposed a bit of your cleavage. Thankfully it didn't try to slide down further. You weren't given a hat as that was _'historically inaccurate'_ as Charlotte put it. Instead, she brought you a head piece held together by golden chains. Cloth covered the top of your head as well as the middle of your forehead. An intricate metallic design was on the part of the cloth that touched your forehead. In the middle of it was a bright blue jewel. Charlotte helped you apply black eyeshadow and lipstick. She also let you borrow her black kitten heels.

 

Now you two were waiting for Charlotte to be done. Tiny was impatiently knocking at Charlotte's bedroom door.

 

"C'mon, Charlotte! You're just going to stay behind at Grillby's while the rest of us go trick-or-treating! Grillby would think you were radiant if you wore a trashbag, now _c'mon_!"

 

 

Tiny made her way back to the living room and began tapping her foot impatiently. She _really_ wanted to go out and get some candy. You heard the lock on Charlotte's door click and she rounded the corner. Tiny wolf whistled.

"Damn Char! Grillby won't know what hit 'im!"

 

Charlotte blushed and averted her gaze. She was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood. She had a short, white, frilly apron on over a red dress. The dress ended at her thighs, accented her bust, and had short, puffy sleeves. She had black stockings on that ended a bit below the dress and red Mary Janes. She, of course, also had the red cloak that stopped at her ankles. She opted for red lipstick instead of her usual black.

 

Tiny prattled on. "And look at them fancy socks! How scandalous! Someone's looking to ride the fire truck~!"

 

Charlotte scowled. "There is nothing scandalous about socks, Tinnirius. You just like to say that to humans that don't know better."

 

You used to be one of those humans.

 

Tiny shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for having a little fun! Now let's go!"

 

Tiny drug the you and Charlotte all the way to the fire woman's car. The drive to Grillby's was filled with contentedness as Tiny droned on about how excited she was to see everyone after being gone for so long.

 

Oh yeah, you should mention that Tiny finally found a job. She's now Mettaton's personal bodyguard while he's on tour. Tiny gets two things out of it. One: not feeling guilty for not contributing to the rent. Two: she gets to legally beat the shit out of people if they get to close to Mettaton and try to get handsy.

 

You couldn't say the same for you. You had quit your job at Bloomingdale's after the whole 'Nadia incident.' You knew Nadia would have friends. Big, racist, anti-monster friends. You didn't want to put Catty, Bratty, or Mrs. Bloomingdale at risk. They were sad to see you go, but understood your reasoning. Now you were the one looking for a job. Thankfully you hadn't run into any of Nadia's pals. Yet. You knew you probably would eventually.

 

Geez, did that sound ominous or _what._

 

Grillby's was packed today. He apparently had some special he did on Halloween. Fuku was there and nudged her uncle before nodding in Charlotte's direction.

 

Grillby nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning.

 

Oh, that is a whole new shade of blue for him.

 

Charlotte made her way over to sit at the bar and began chatting nervously with Grillby. Even after all these months she was still so shy around him.

 

That is so precious!

 

Tiny, meanwhile, drug you to where the rest of your friends were sitting. Alphys wouldn't be joining you as there was an emergency in the chemistry lad at the university she worked at.

 

Asgore, who you'd finally met while visiting Toriel and Frisk one time, was stuck in another meeting. Toriel would not be joining you all, but was here to drop Frisk off. There was another PTA meeting tonight that you thankfully didn't have to go to. Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne would be tagging along.

 

Speaking of Sans, things with him and Tiny had been, uh, _tense._ You weren't exactly sure what had happened between the two, but Sans definitely was giving Tiny glares whenever she was around. Tiny, in turn, stuck her tongue out mischievously whenever Sans gave her the stink eye.

 

Today was no exception. It only stopped when you got in between the two.

 

"Now, I don't know what's gotten into you two, but you have to put this little grudge match on hold for tonight."

 

Tiny shrugged her shoulders in acceptance. Sans scratched the back of his skull and wouldn't look at you.

 

Frisk greeted you and Tiny with great enthusiasm. They were dressed up as a police officer, a fact that Undyne couldn't be more proud of. The fish woman herself was dressed as Levi from Attack on Titan. Papyrus was Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club, minus the wig. And Sans was dressed like a 1930s mobster.

 

For some reason you get the feeling that that is a legitimate thing somewhere in the great wide universe. You shrug it aside.

 

You wave goodbye to Toriel, Charlotte and Grillby and your group of six heads out. You all pile into Papyrus' red sports car that somehow fit all of you comfortably. Paps is in the driver's seat, Undyne's riding shotgun, and Frisk and Sans are sandwiched between you and Tiny. You are on the right, Tiny's on the left. Sans is right next to you.

 

Sans is trying not to freak out. He's done his best to act casual with you for the past month after 'the-incident-that-shall-not-be-named.' You obviously had no idea the implications behind your actions, but Tiny did.

 

 _Tiny._ Sans could understand the smaller monsters need to protect you. He wasn't exactly the, _purest_ of people, as discussed quite vehemently with her all those months ago. But he's trying to get her and Charlotte to see past that. Oh yeah. Charlotte had gotten wind of his sexcapades. She was just more passive aggressive about the whole thing. Probably because she had Grillby to distract her.

 

Tiny and Frisk were chatting up a storm about the costumes she and you were wearing. Something about Charlotte making them? San wasn't paying attention. All his focus was directed at him willing himself to _not look_ at your perky cleavage that was just _out there on display for the whole world to see._ Sans' fists were clenched tightly in his lap. Tiny and Charlotte were trying to kill him, he was sure of it. Here he was trying to be a gentle skeleton and there they were trying to make him lose his fucking mind over you.

 

Well, it was working. But Sans had experience with losing his mind over things.

 

No, no thinking about the resets tonight. For once, just have fun.

 

You glanced over at Sans. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. Over what, you weren't sure.

 

Papyrus finally stopped at Frisk's house. You all got out and he locked the car.

 

Time to do some trick-or-treating.

 

The first couple of houses you went to were those of Frisk's friends from school, some human some monster. A few monsters recognized Tiny. Ah, they must've been the ones that lived in New Home. Or they saw her go to town on that one anti-monster asshole that tried to sabotage Mettaton's last show of his tour.

 

These were the families that wanted to get pictures of all of you with their children.

 

Other houses weren't as nice. They still gave Frisk candy, but glared at your group until you glared back. That made them back up and close their doors.

 

You were not one to be trifled with!

 

The next houses you visited were either one or the other. You all avoided Linda's house, which had been teepeed and egged.

 

Hehe. You commended whoever did that.

 

Frisk's house was a little ways away from your current location, so you all decided hat the last house you visited was the last house you'd visit tonight. You all began heading back.

 

You and Sans were walking side by side, talking about nothing in particular. Undyne was carrying Frisk's pillowcase filled with candy. Papyrus was talking with Tiny about her new job. You loved hanging out with your friends.

 

You were just beginning to think that nothing could ruin this great night out with your friends until-

 

"Well, well. Lookie what we have here, boys."

 

You all halted your walking. Four men were blocking your way. The one you assumed to be their 'leader' had a scar that started at his left ear and stretched across his nose before going up to his forehead and disappearing into his hairline.

 

He gave you this look. His eyes roaming all over your body. He licked his lips and smiled.

 

"We were just hoping for the Ambassador, but look here, fellas. Now what's a nice looking girl like you doing around monsters like these?"

 

You stayed silent. These men had guns. No need to piss them off by insulting him. Scar guy's smiled widened.

 

"Silent type, eh? I like that."

 

Sans clenched his jaw. He didn't like the way this guy was looking at you. This human wanted to do things to your body.

 

With or without your consent.

 

The men began advancing upon your group. Tiny had stood in front of Frisk the minute these creeps showed up. Good. She wouldn't let them get near Frisk. Undyne narrowed her eye.

 

"I don't know what you PUNKS think you're doing, but you'd better stop before I arrest your asses."

 

The men paused for a moment before busting out laughing. One of scar guy's lackeys regained his composure.

 

"You think we're afraid of some monster cop?"

 

They took their guns from their holsters and turned the safety off.

 

_Shit._

 

 

Scar face spoke up. "Now, hand over the girl and the Ambassador, and maybe we won't dust you."

 

Tiny didn't move an inch. Undyne set the candy pillow down and spoke into her walkie-talkie about needing officers on the scene _pronto._ Papyrus took a defensive stance next to Tiny. And Sans...

 

Sans placed his had on your waist and pulled you close to him.

 

Weren't your friends the coolest?

 

Scar guy's smile dropped to a sneer. "Fine then." He aimed his gun at you and fired but not before saying, "Sorry, Sweetcheeks!"

 

You barely had time to close your eyes. But the bullet never hit.

 

You heard a low hum to your right. Almost like static. You opened your eyes.

 

Sans' left eye was a blazing cerulean. His right eye was void of any trace of its pupil. He turned his head to look at you with his piercing eye.

 

_Ba-bump._

 

You averted your gaze to the bullet mere inches away from you that was being suspended by magic. Sans lifted his right hand that he had clenched into a fist, lifted his index finger before swiftly bringing it - and subsequently the bullet - down. The bullet was imbebded in the street below.

 

Sans chuckled darkly.

 

_"You shits are in for a **bad time**."_

 

Sans lifted his hand and a deep blue heart came out of each of the men before they were slammed against the pavement. They were instantly knocked out.

 

Undyne, Papyrus, and Tiny volunteered to stay behind while you and Sans brought Frisk home. You held Frisk's hand and Sans carried the candy pillow.

 

Toriel had smiled when she opened the door but it fell when Frisk buried their face in her stomach and started crying. You and Sans explained what happened.

 

Toriel removed her paw from her mouth. "Goodness! Oh, that must have been a horrible ordeal my child!" She cooped Frisk up. "I'm going to get Frisk ready for bed. Please, feel free to stay."

 

You and Sans sat on the couch in tense silence. You knew Tiny would text Charlotte about this - God help you all when she found out - but you weren't focused on that right now.

 

You were focused on Sans' magic. _Holy shit._

 

You'd seen magic use before thanks to Charlotte and Tiny, but their magic had never felt so potent, so strong...

 

_So fucking **powerful**._

 

You could feel the intensity radiating off of Sans. You didn't want to think about what those men might have felt. 

 

Sans removed the wide brim hat from his skull and sighed. Tonight was ruined. He wouldn't blame the kid if they didn't want to do any holidays for a while. 

 

But the kid had gone through worse. He was a bit more concerned about you. You'd seen him use his magic violently. Most humans would have screamed and said to never come near them again. But you weren't saying anything.

 

That's what really concerned him.

 

You looked over at Sans. He seemed, agitated about something. You couldn't blame him. Odds were when those men woke up they'd swear that he attacked them first. The police probably wouldn't believe it, but anyone nearby listening with doubtful thoughts about monsters might.

 

But that was the least of your concerns.

 

You nearly got shot. That bullet would have punctured your lungs and you would have suffocated from all the blood pooling in them if Sans hadn't stopped it. That's another thought that won't get out of your head.

 

Sans saved your life.

 

You never liked owing people. Owing people meant they had something they could lord over your head for who knows how long. You doubt Sans would do that, but that doesn't mean you have to like owing him one.

 

"Sans." He flinched at your voice. He looked at you.

 

"Y-yes?"

 

"You saved my life."

 

"Yeah, I-I guess so."

 

"I owe you a favor."

 

"Wh-what?"

 

You got close to his face.

 

" _I don't like owing people favors._ "

 

You grabbed Sans by the tie and pulled him down. His mouth met yours.

 

Sans froze. What the actual fuck was happening right now.

 

_You were kissing him._

 

_KISS BACK YOU IDIOT!_

 

You weren't expecting Sans to put his hand on the back of your head and deepen the kiss, but oddly enough you didn't mind. You expected his boney lips to feel like, well, _bone_. But they were surprisingly soft. Almost like actual lips with the way they were moving.

 

You pulled back in shock when something wet and a bit slimy touched your lips. What was tha- oh.

 

Sans had a tongue.

 

A blue, ecto-tongue.

 

_Well then you learn something new everyday don't you!_

 

You both tuned away from each other in embarrassment. That was-

 

That was your first kiss.

 

Before you could dwell on the fact that _holy crap you just kissed Sans,_ Tiny opened the door, grabbed you saying Charlotte was here to take you two home, put you in the car, and let Charlotte drive off.

 

You had a feeling that Sans and you were in for a long, awkward chat next time you spoke.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what we're doing for my younger siblings birthday on the twentieth of July (tomorrow). I HOPE I'll be able to update. 
> 
> I also hope that this chapter was better than the one that was here originally. 
> 
> I'm so sorry that some of you read that completely plot rushed garbage. I'll endeavor to do better in the future.
> 
> I also like how this chapter turned out. Don't know if I'll keep some of the things from the previous chapter 14, but we'll see.


	15. Breakdown Of The Mind (Or: You And The Voice In Your Head Have A Nice Chat About What Just Happened)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're freaking out.
> 
> Sans is freaking out.
> 
> You're both freaking out.
> 
> Maybe your 'friend' can help you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be able to upload today!
> 
> We won't be going anywhere until later this evening.

You replayed the night's events over and over in your head.

 

The trick-or-treating.

 

The men with guns.

 

Sans saving your life.

 

You kissing Sans.

 

Sans kissing back.

 

_Both of you liking it._

 

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh! Why does life have to be so difficult?!" You were exasperated. On the one hand, you'd just confirmed your growing suspicions that Sans felt something a bit more than friendly for you.

 

On the other hand, _shit he felt something more than friendly for you what do you do now!_

 

You didn't tell Tiny or Charlotte about the kiss. You knew Tiny wouldn't react well due to her unexplained grudge against Sans. You didn't know how Charlotte would react and weren't ready to find out.

 

So here in your bed you lay awake at 2:39 in the morning. Being kept awake by your thoughts.

 

_**What am I, chopped liver?** _

 

_Oh, you're back._

 

You had secrets.

 

One of them happened to be that you sometimes has the disembodied voice of a child in your head.

 

The voice scoffed. _**Yes, I'm back. You could stand to sound a little more excited about that!**_

 

You cracked a small smile. You knew it wasn't 'normal' to hear voices and that you probably should have gone to a shrink when it first started three years ago, but you didn't want to.

 

The voice never tried to tell you that your life was meaningless and that everyone would be better off if you were dead. It just hung around having conversations with you and would disappear on occasion.

 

The voice had secrets, too.

 

It never told you it's name. You don't know if it's a boy or a girl or if it simply just _is._ So you just refer to the voice as an 'it' until such a time it tells you different.

 

**_Jesus Christ you've certainly had an interesting handful of months. And an action-filled evening, too!_ **

 

The voice also liked to poke around in your memories for whatever reason. Probably because it's bored.

 

**_Hmmmm,,, So, this 'Sans' character, how do you feel about him?_ **

 

_I- Gah! I don't even know! I mean, I won't deny that he's cute, but I never..._

 

**_You never considered starting a romantic relationship with him for reasons. Reasons only you and I and, them, are privy to. I get it._ **

 

_You know so much about me._

 

**_Everything, actually._ **

 

_I know. What I'm trying to ask is, can I know some stuff about you?_

 

**_I- I don't think that's such a good idea._ **

 

The voice sounded - hesitant? scared? - unsure

 

_Ah, c'mon. Who would I tell?_

 

**_I guess it wouldn't hurt... What do you wanna know?_ **

 

_What's your name? Are you a boy or a girl? Where you ever alive? If so, what was your life like? If not, how do you exist? Am I really crazy?_

 

**_No, you're not crazy. I was alive at one point. I'm a girl. My name- Actually, I don't think I should tell you that just yet._ **

 

_Will you tell me what your life was like?_

 

**_...Sure._ **

 

_Yay!_

 

**_I guess- I guess it was about twenty years ago I was born. February 23, 1996. My birth mom and dad were nice people. I think. I don't remember much about them. They died in a car accident when I was two. So, I was sent to live with my aunt._ **

 

**_My aunt was... She wasn't a nice person. I don't know why she hated me. Maybe it was because she blamed me for my parent's deaths? I don't know about that, seems pretty farfetched. But she would constantly call me a 'demon' and would hit me._ **

 

_Why did she call you a demon?_

 

**_Because of my eyes. The were bright red. At school, some people said they reminded them of rubies or blood. But my aunt just saw a demon. She'd lock me in a closet for the whole day sometimes while she went off to work. She barely ever fed me. I had to sneak around my own home - she moved in with me, not the other way around - to find something decent to eat without getting caught._ **

 

**_One time I did get caught. It was when she had some of her 'friends' over for dinner. They weren't really her friends, she just had to keep up appearances to make it look like she was the perfect guardian. I didn't know anyone was over, let alone in the kitchen. It was the neighbor's son. He was my age. He asked 'Why are you sneaking around?' I saw a chance to maybe get out of this horrible situation. I told him 'My aunt barely feeds me. I have to do this if I want to continue living.' I don't think he really understood. He may have thought I was just playing a game. But he told his parents when they went back to their house. I know because the next day I heard shouting. My aunt saying 'You can't just barge into my home without a warrant!'_ **

 

**_I'd heard about things like that from the cop shows she would watch. The police were there! Suddenly, the closet door's lock clicked and the door opened. I don't know who the policeman was, but he looked horrified to find me there. He kneeled down to me and said that everything was going to be okay. He took my hand and led me outside._ **

 

**_My aunt was struggling against an officer trying to restrain her. She saw me and screamed 'You damn demon! Look at what you've done! I do my best to rid you of your sinful nature and this is the thanks I get?! I'll send you back to Hell where you belong!'_ **

 

**_She wrenched herself free of the police officer's grip and pulled out a large carving knife that she had hidden on her person. I had never felt so scared in all my life. I got out of the nice policeman's hold and tore off running. I heard her advancing on me and officers struggling to pin her down. I didn't stop running even after I stopped hearing her. I just kept on._ **

 

**_I ran all the way up Mount Ebbot. I looked behind me to see if she was still there and tripped on a vine._ **

 

**_And I fell down the hole at the top of the mountain._ **

 

**_It felt like I was falling forever. Until I landed. It hurt. I might've been left there to die if someone hadn't found me._ **

 

_Who?_

 

**_He- He was my best friend. I think that's enough storytime for tonight._ **

 

_Wait!_

 

**_What is it?_ **

 

_I know you said it's be better if I didn't, but can I please know your name?_

 

The voice sighed.

 

 _ **Chara.**_ She said.

 

**_My name is Chara._ **

 

* * *

Sans couldn't sleep.

 

And normally that's not a problem for him, so this was serious.

 

He couldn't get the kiss out of his head.

 

The way your eyes burned with purpose.

 

How soft your lips were.

 

_How he didn't care if anyone saw._

 

His soul throbbed contentedly. He didn't know if you felt anything for him. But he was sure you were at least pondering the possibility of a relationship.

 

At least, he hoped you were.

 

Sans sighed. He wished that the kiss hadn't ended as quick as it did. But he learned a few things from it.

 

One: that was your first kiss. You were a little sloppy at it, but that was fine. Sans wouldn't mind showing you the ropes later on.

 

Two: you were pretty into having someone else take control. Sans didn't miss the way you tensed up then happily sighed when he held the back of your head and deepened the kiss.

 

Sans didn't mind being the one in control. Not one bit.

 

Three: you were precious and innocent when it came to gestures of the romantic type, if your reaction after the kiss ended was anything to go by.

 

Sans had been a bit embarrassed too, but not from the kiss. His pants had started to get a bit less loose and he was not oaky with popping a _bone-er_ in Toriel's house.

 

Just thinking about how quickly you could turn him on from a little chaste kiss that he really wanted to heat up was embarrassing and had Sans groaning into his hands.

 

He _really_ had it bad for you.

 

He wanted to make you feel the same way about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit short, but it doesn't have much to d with the plot other than revealing that Chara is very much there.
> 
> And what's this?! Chara's not evil?! And is also a girl?!
> 
> I see Chara as a girl. That's just how I view her. After all, it's never canonically stated what Frisk and Chara's genders actually are.


	16. Breakups Of The Heartwrenching Kind And Get Togethers Of The Fluffy Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have that talk.
> 
> Some things are clarified for you.
> 
> Papyrus deals with his own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking about doing some AU fanfics with Emily, Charlotte and Tiny. Obviously the plot to each story would be different. As would some of the personalities and designs of the characters. How they meet the Undertale crew would also be different depending on the AU. I was thinking about doing an Underfell one.
> 
> I also am entertaining the idea of a prompt fic. You guys would send me chapter ideas (SFW or NSFW) and I'd pick some to write down.
> 
> Would that be something you guys would want to see?

You and Chara spoke about the events of the previous night. She insisted that you talk to Sans about the kiss.

 

That had been two weeks ago. You had been avoiding Sans like the plague.

 

_**Don't be such a baby! Just go talk to him!** _

 

Chara declared that she wasn't going to... wherever it was she disappeared to from time to time until you worked up the nerve to call Sans and meet up with him.

 

_**The sooner you do it the better you'll feel.** _

 

She was right. You weren't your usual self with this weight on your shoulders. Tiny and Charlotte were starting to take notice of it, so you may as well get it over with before they decided to get involved.

 

_God only knows what they'd do to Sans if they found out he was the source of your downtrodden mood._

 

You sucked in a breath and dialed Sans' number.

 

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri- Click._

 

_"Hello?"_

 

He sounded tired. You must've woken him up.

 

"Uh... Hey... Sans."

 

You herd shuffling on the other end of the line. Then a dull thud.

 

_"E-Emily! Uh, hey! It's ah- It's good to hear from ya!"_

 

"Sans, I think we need to talk."

 

 _"Well we **are** on the_ tele- _ **bone**." _ He chuckled in a nervous way.

 

"I mean in person. About the... you know..."

 

It was silent for a minute.

 

_"Yeah. Sure. Okay. Where do you wanna meet up?"_

 

"How about outside Muffet's Bakery?"

 

_"Sure thing. See you in, what, an hour?"_

 

"Yeah. Bye Sans."

 

You hung up before Sans could say anything else.

 

 _Chara?_ You called.

 

But nobody came.

 

* * *

Sans considered himself a patient man.

 

He could tolerate Linda's scathing remarks about monsters.

 

He sat through Mettaton's _God awful_ movies just to make his brother happy.

 

_He was patient enough to wait for Frisk to give up on the Genocide Run after he killed them 459 times._

 

It had been two weeks since you kissed him.

 

Sans wasn't an ignoramus. He knew you were purposefully avoiding him.

 

His soul pulsed weakly in anguish at the thought.

 

He should've just let you do your 'this is to make it so that I don't owe you a favor' thing and just enjoyed it. But Sans wanted, for once, to be selfish in his life.

 

And because of his actions, he was afraid that he had scared you off for good.

 

His phone rang. Sans blearily grabbed at his phone on the nightstand. He didn't check the caller I.D. before answering.

 

"Hello?"

 

There was a brief pause on the other line. Sans liked a good joke, but he was not in the mood for a prank call right-

 

_"Uh... Hey... Sans."_

 

OH DEAR GOD IT WAS YOU.

 

Sans struggled to sit up in bed and fell of the side in his rush to do so.

 

"E-Emily! Uh, hey! It's ah- It's good to hear from ya!"

 

God he hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

 

_"Sans, I think we need to talk."_

 

Sans gulped, despite not having the need to.

 

"Well we **are** on the tele- **bone**."

 

_Someone please dust him on the spot._

 

_"I mean in person. About the... you know..."_

 

Sans was sweating profusely now. You probably wanted to tell him that it was a mistake and that you never wanted to see him again.

 

"Yeah. Sure. Okay. Where do you wanna meet up?"

 

Sans felt like he was going to cry.

 

_"How about outside Muffet's Bakery?"_

 

_Nice place to get his nonexistent heart broken._

 

"Sure thing. See you in, what, an hour?"

 

_"Yeah. Bye Sans."_

 

"I love you," Sans blurted out.

 

But you had already hung up.

 

Sans felt a few stray tears fall.

 

His soul was in agony.

 

* * *

Papyrus was smarter than everyone else gave him credit for.

 

It was obvious his brother felt something more than platonic for Emily. The woman in question's feelings were an enigma.

 

But he digresses.

 

Sans had left the house in a sombered hurry. Almost as if he was going to his own funeral and wanted to get it over quickly.

 

His brother had been in a funk for the past two weeks.

 

A drastic change from Halloween night when he and Sans had returned home. The latter skeleton's demeanor positively giddy despite what had transpired.

 

It was then Papyrus notice a smudged lipstick stain on San's mouth.

 

That explained it.

 

Sans and Emily obviously had to work their feelings out for one another. Papyrus was sure they would come to the best possible conclusion for the both of them.

 

Speaking of feelings that needed to be worked out, Papyrus had a few of his own.

 

He and Mettaton had been dating for the past five months, much to his brother's ill-concealed contempt.

 

Why Sans didn't like Mettaton, would most likely remain a mystery until his dying day.

 

Their relationship had started off unsure, much like most relationships do. As time went on, Papyrus realized that while he did love Mettaton...

 

It wasn't in the way Mettaton loved him. The longer he spent time with Mettaton, the more Papyrus realized that he only liked him as a friend.

 

Papyrus didn't want to hurt Mettaton's feelings, but he couldn't lead Mettaton on with the hope that they could be _more._

 

Mettaton lived at his resort on the surface in the penthouse suite. Papyrus, and all of his close friends, were given lifetime membership passes.

 

He visited the resort so often that he had learned every security guard's face and name. And they his.

 

Everyone who worked in the hotel knew him too, though he couldn't say the same about them.

 

Papyrus let out a deep sigh. This was going to be one of the hardest things he's ever had to do.

 

The elevator stopped at the top floor and he got out. He stayed in front of the door to Mettaton's room for a minute. He hoped his boyfriend would take the news well.

 

Papyrus opened the doors and entered the room.

 

Mettaton had previously been lounging on a plush sofa reading a magazine. He looked up at Papyrus with complete adoration in his robotic eye.

 

"Papy dear! Oh Darling, this is a wonderful surprise! I'd get up and greet you, but I'm in the middle of getting my nails done."

 

Papyrus then noticed the lack of gloves on the superstars hands. It was also when he noticed an all too familiar figure holding Mettaton's right hand.

 

Tiny.

 

Papyrus tried to calm his soul down. That was the other reason he needed to break up with Mettaton. He wouldn't  make the idol think that their souls simply hadn't begun calling out to each other yet, nor would he keep him from his true soulmate.

 

Papyrus wasn't leaving Mettaton for Tiny, but he couldn't stay with him knowing his soul would never react to him the way it did with her.

 

"Hey, Paps. Don't worry, I'm almost done with Mettaton's nails. You two can be all lovey-dovey in a minute."

 

Papyrus was shocked when he first saw Tiny at one of Mettaton's concerts. Not that she was there, but the fact that she had been giving a human that held a strong distaste for monsters a sound thrashing.

 

He knew that she was Undyne's second in command of the Royal Guard, but he had never seen her in action, not even in training did she show the kind of ferocity she did to that human.

 

Tinnirius Starbomber was a woman of mystery to him. He'd never even seen the top half of her face! But she was also a woman of wonder and amazement.

 

"Aaaaaaaannnnnnd... Done! There you go, Sir!"

 

"Oh, Tiny," Mettaton giggled, "You don't have to call me 'Sir!'"

 

"Sorry, Mettaton. I'll work on that. Later Paps!"

 

Papyrus' soul calmed down once Tiny left the room. He wondered if hers was acting the same way, or if he was just feeling the soulmate symptoms first.

 

Mettaton patted the spot next to him with his left hand. "Have a seat, Papy dear~."

 

Papyrus did so. Mettaton immediately snuggled up next to him.

 

This was going to be hard for both of them, Papyrus was sure of that.

 

"Uh, Mettaton?"

 

The volume level shocked Papyrus himself. He was almost never this quiet! Mettaton looked up at him in concern.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"N-NO!" There it was. "WELL. NOT 'WRONG,' BUT I DO NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT A MATTER OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE. SO... WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR A WHILE... AND I'M REALLY HAPPY WITH YOU!"

 

Mettaton smiled softly. "I'm happy with you too, Darling. But I feel like there's more to this."

 

Papyrus nodded. "THERE IS. I- I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO SAY THIS TO YOU. BEING YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR THESE PAST FIVE MONTHS HAS BEEN ONE OF THE HAPPIEST TIMES OF MY LIFE! YOU AND I SHARE A LOT OF THE SAME INTERESTS AS WELL AS HAVE SOME DIFFERENCES THAT ENDEAR US TO ONE ANOTHER. I JUST- GOSH. I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU THIS..."

 

Mettaton placed his finger on Papyrus' boney lips. "You don't have to say anything if you're not ready to."

 

Papyrus gently pushed the finger down. "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I'M READY TO SAY IT, I NEED TO TELL YOU NOW. METTATON..."

 

Here it comes.

 

"I... I WANT TO BREAK UP."

 

There it is.

 

Mettaton's face contorted to a disbelieving look.

 

"Wh-what?"

 

Papyrus hung his head. Mettaton already wasn't taking it well.

 

"DON'T GET ME WRONG! I THINK YOU'RE REALLY GREAT! IN FACT, YOUR GREATNESS RIVALS MY OWN! BUT... WOWIE, THIS IS PRETTY DIFFICULT TO EXPLAIN. MY... MY SOUL... IT'S CALLING OUT TO SOMEONE ELSE. I COULDN'T FORCE YOU TO BE WITH ME KNOWING THAT I'M NOT YOUR PERFECT PARTNER IN LIFE! I COULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO VILE TO YOU! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU FOR SOMEONE ELSE, THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M DOING. BUT I WON'T KEEP YOU FROM FINDING YOUR SOULMATE. I'M SORRY, METTATON."

 

Mettaton was silent for a moment. Then, his face held a sad smile.

 

"I understand, Papy. You're so selfless. Not wanting to lead me on when you feel your soulmate's nearby. I'm glad you told me. And while I'm sad that our time as a couple is over, I hope that we can remain friends."

 

Papyrus smiled, "NYEH HEH HEH! BUT OF COURSE! I WOULD NEVER, EVER STOP BEING YOUR FRIEND! BUT... I understand if you do not wish to see or speak to me for a while. I'll leave now."

 

Papyrus hugged Mettaton one last time before heading out the door. The elevator ride down had a sad, but relieved air to it. Everything was going to be okay.

 

Back in Mettaton's suite, the robot in question had broken down into erratic sobs.

 

His soul pulsated with misery and sorrow.

 

Never in all his life did Mettaton think he would have an unrequited soulmate.

 

* * *

You were patiently waiting at a table outside Muffet's Bakery. You had ordered a Spider Cider, and were sipping on it while waiting for Sans.

 

You didn't have to wait long. You looked up and there he was, sitting down across from you.

 

"Pretty _sweet_ place you picked for us to meet."

 

He was nervous and uncomfortable. Good.

 

So were you.

 

You two sat in awkward silence, waiting for the ice to be broken.

 

"So I-"

 

"How've you-"

 

You cut each other off. You spoke up first.

 

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

 

Sans cleared his throat.

 

"I was asking you how ya've been."

 

"Pretty good, pretty good. You?"

 

"Same."

 

More awkward silence. You sighed after a few minutes of this. Might as well get it over with.

 

"So. About the kiss."

 

Sans flinched.

 

"I'm really sorry about that. It was in the heat of the moment and I made you uncomfortable and-"

 

"Wait wait wait," Sans cut you off. " _You_ think you made _me_ uncomfortable? I though I made you uncomfortable!"

 

You looked at him in surprise.

 

"What?"

 

Sans scratched the back of his skull.

 

"Well, I did grab the back of your head and all. And I did put my tongue on your lips so..."

 

"I wasn't uncomfortable!"

 

Sans looked at you in shock.

 

"You... weren't?"

 

"No, no! I- I actually... kinda... sorta... _liked it..._ " You whispered that last part.

 

Sans' mouth turned up slowly into a grin. His eyes lidded.

 

"You did?"

 

You felt your face heat up.

 

"Did I stutter?"

 

Sans began snickering, it turned into a full on laugh. He was laughing so hard that tears were forming in the corners of his eye sockets.

 

"You... Hehe..."

 

Sans disappeared and reappeared behind you, his arms wrapped around your shoulders. Whoa what! Teleportation?!

 

_"You have **no idea** how happy I am to hear that." _

 

Oh God, he whispered that into your ear.

 

_And you thought it was hot._

 

You could feel your ears burning. Your face probably put Papyrus' scarf to shame.

 

"Hey. Look at me."

 

You turned your head to the left where Sans' boney lips met your own. Still soft and malleable like last time.

 

You pressed your lips against his. This was nice.

 

You pulled away after a minute or so of just lightly pecking at each other's lips.

 

"So," Sans started. "Where do you wanna go from here?"

 

You put your hand on his cheek.

 

"I... I really like you, Sans. If you're up for it, we could try dating? Maybe?"

 

Sans wanted nothing more than to kiss you senseless, spin you around and shout the word 'yes' into the open air.

 

He opted for planting smooches on your lips and cheeks.

 

You giggled.

 

Guess you had a boyfriend now.

 

Or should you say...

 

 _Bone_ -friend?

 

...

 

God.

 

Why must you ruin the moment with puns.

 

Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, tell me if the Underfell fic and prompt fic would be a thing you'd like to see.


	17. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

Charlotte considered herself to be calm and poised at every given moment of the day. She rarely ever lost her temper and could turn almost any scenario in her favor.

 

_Almost._

 

Charlotte had been out for a jog when she received a text message from Tiny.

 

**Tinnirius:**

CHARLOTTE LOOK AT THIS FUCKING LOOK AT THIS SHIT!

 

Tinnirius had sent a photo along with her abrupt and profane message. Charlotte clicked on it.

 

_Oh **Hell** no._

 

It was a photo of Emily and Sans. _Kissing._

 

Charlotte felt her flames rise up in contempt. Unlike Tinnirius, Charlotte understood that Emily was a grown woman and would do as she pleased. But that didn't mean she had to approve of or like it.

 

This was one of those scenarios that Charlotte could not - rather _would not_ \- manipulate.

 

If Emily wished to enter a relationship with Sans, so be it. There was nothing to be done about that.

 

Charlotte continued on with her jog as if it hadn't been interrupted. She passed by the nice elderly couple that sold fruits and vegetables on the street corner every three days. She waved to a Temmie that was selling items out of a cardboard box.

 

She nodded to Aaron who had yet to get his sunglasses back from Tinnirius. He was a nice enough fellow if you ignored the constant winking. That was probably why he had gotten sunglasses in the first place.

 

Charlotte had jogged all the way to Grillby's, not a hard feat to do since the establishment was about only twenty minutes away by car, forty if you're  on foot.

 

She entered the building and took a seat at the bar. This was fairly routine. She'd go on her jog, visit her boyfriend for a bit, then jog right back home.

 

Just the thought of the bartender made Charlotte's soul flutter. She was surprised when she began feeling the soul's call a few months ago, but was glad that it called out to Grillby.

 

Charlotte didn't want anyone else, soulmate or no.

 

Grillby made his way over to her with her usual order of fries and a diet soda.

 

"Hello, Love. How are you doing today?"

 

Grillby always flushed a bit whenever Charlotte called him 'Love.'

 

"I'm doing well. and you, my dear?"

 

Charlotte smiled warmly at him.

 

"Just fine. Oh, I have news that you'll like to here. Look at this."

 

Charlotte pulled out her phone and showed Grillby the picture of Sans and Emily. He smiled a bit.

 

"How nice for them. I assume Tiny was not pleased to learn of this?"

 

"Not in the slightest. I imagine she'll lock herself in her room to pout and possibly destroy copies of the picture she's undoubtedly going to make."

 

Grillby chuckled softly.

 

"And what about you? How do you feel about this development?"

 

Charlotte pursed her lips.

 

"I don't really know. One the one hand, I'm happy that Emily has found someone. On the other- Well. You know what Sans is- er. _Was_ like. I can't help but worry he'll hurt her."

 

Grillby took Charlotte's hands in his own.

 

"I've known Sans ever since he was a small child. Believe me, I wasn't happy when I found out what went on between him and a good handful of Snowdin's single females. But I've seen the way he looks at her. He absolutely _adores_ Emily. He hasn't been with anyone ever since he met you three. He's serious about her, don't doubt that."

 

Grillby kissed both of her hands and let them go. Grillby knew Sans better than anyone else. Charlotte trusted his judgment.

 

Charlotte opened her mouth to respond when a crash rang out. The front widow had been smashed with a brick.

 

People dressed in black with ski masks covering their faces entered the pub. One stepped forward.

 

"Monster scum! You have overstayed your welcome on the surface the moment you emerged from Mount Ebbot! We, Humanities Angels, will purge your demonic presence from the Earth as well as any traitors to Humanity!"

 

The speaker pulled a gun out and began firing. Others pulled out rifles and pistols. Monsters and humans alike were hit. Some died/dusted instantly. Others hung on for a moment longer. Some more were wounded.

 

Charlotte had been pulled behind the counter by Grillby to hide. The man in question had hit the silent alarm and was now using his fire magic to make the guns overheat. They were dropped instantly when they had become to hot to handle.

 

"What," it was the speaker again, "You think we weren't prepared for you?"

 

Charlotte peeked out over the counter. Grillby had been backed against the bar. One of the people in black had a large bucket. Filled with water.

 

"Let him have it!"

 

There was a brief moment in time where nothing moved. There was no sound. There was no color.

 

_There was no time to think._

 

Charlotte leaped over the counter and pushed Grillby out of the way. A few stray drops hit him, but that was it. Charlotte was not as fortunate.

 

_Everything **hurt.**_

 

She could feel the water dripping down her body, its paths like knives cutting flesh.

 

Charlotte felt faint. She couldn't see very well, couldn't form coherent thought.

 

_It's so cold._

 

_Why is it so cold?_

 

Sound was muffled. Everything was a blur.

 

Charlotte could see a small light. Not Grillby, this light was white like she was.

 

_'Won't you come towards me? I know a place where it's very warm.'_

 

That sounded nice.

 

_'All you have to do is come towards me, Charlotte. Come into the light.'_

 

Charlotte felt like that was the easiest thing in the world to do right now.

 

What was that noise? Shouting? Why would there be shouting?

 

Charlotte's eyes widened. She couldn't give up now!

 

There was so much that she had yet to do.

 

Charlotte looked deep inside herself for the strength to go on.

 

**_"Come now, Charlotte dear. You're made of tougher stuff than this!"_ **

 

_Mother?_

 

**_"That's right, sweet child. You are a white fire monster. You could take gallons more water on your person and bounce back!"_ **

 

_Father?_

 

_What was going on?_

 

_White fire monster?_

 

_!_

 

_That's right!_

 

Charlotte felt her pilot light ignite brighter than it had ever been. She could see clearly again.

 

Grillby had been holding his own against the people in black. He felt something break in him when Charlotte got doused. She was gone.

 

_And these vermin were going to learn why you don't play with fire._

 

No one noticed the small darkened form of Charlotte reignite. No one noticed when she stood up and began walking towards Grillby.

 

Grillby felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around swiftly ready to burn-

 

"Love. Step aside."

 

Charlotte smiled in that eerie way that meant someone was going to get hurt.

 

She gently pushed Grillby aside and summoned her wisps. Her weapon of choice.

 

***Charlotte Sunburst**

 

***LV - 1**

 

***DF - 200**

 

***AT - 200**

 

***HP - 325/400**

 

 

***She's very disappointed in all of you.**

 

 

***She thinks you're all a disgrace to Humanity.**

 

***Are you ready to pay for your sins?**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	18. FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ABOUT.
> 
> TO GO.
> 
> DOWN.

***Charlotte blocks the way!**

 

The entirety of the scenery before these three people that had yet to be knocked unconscious was black and white. The monster lady they had assumed was down and almost dust was up and kicking.

 

***Smells like smoking wood and wintertime.**

 

They felt something being pulled from their chests.

 

In front of the leader of this attack was a yellow heart. The guy on his left had a green one, and the girl on the right had a purple one.

 

Before them appeared text boxes.

 

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

 

***Charlotte sees nothing but cold-hearted murderers standing before her.**

 

A rain of wisps came down on the three humans. The woman managed to dodge most of them. The man wasn't as fleet footed and suffered major damage.

 

The leader dodged them all.

 

FIGHT

 

Each of the humans pulled a knife out that had been concealed on their person and lunged for Charlotte.

 

She dodged gracefully.

 

_**"What? You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"** _

 

***Charlotte looks at the three of you with an unreadable expression.**

 

More wisps. No one was able to dodge.

 

ACT

 

> Bargain

 

*** You attempt to convince Charlotte to let you go in exchange for information. She scoffs.**

 

_**"Do you honestly think I'll let you go? How foolish."** _

 

***Fire dances around the bar.**

 

***You three feel as though you're not getting out of this unscathed.**

 

Walls of fire race towards the three humans.

 

There is no way around them.

 

*** Purple soul's HP - 8/34**

 

*** Green soul's HP - 15/68**

 

*** Yellow soul's HP - 30/92**

 

***There is no redeeming you three.**

 

MERCY

 

> Surrender

 

The woman attempts to give herself up.

 

Her leader shoots her between the eyes.

 

*** The purple soul is dead.**

 

**" _You disgust me."_**

 

Wisps again. All dodged.

 

MERCY

 

> Spare

 

The man attempts to spare Charlotte in an attempt to stop the FIGHT.

 

He suffers the same fate as his partner.

 

*** The green soul is dead.**

 

***Only the yellow soul remains.**

 

**"..."**

 

No wisps.

 

FIGHT

 

The knife nicks Charlotte.

 

*** Charlotte's HP - 299/500**

 

***You know you can't win.**

 

***Yet you keep going because of your damn pride.**

 

Wisps.

 

The leader is on his last legs.

 

*** Yellow soul's HP - 1/92**

 

***The yellow soul has fainted.**

 

***You won!**

 

***You earned 0 EXP and 150 gold.**

 

Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief as she sunk to her knees.

 

Grillby had called Undyne and she was on her way with several other officers.

 

He and Charlotte rounded up all the unconscious people in black and tied them up with magic.

 

Charlotte saw to the wounded that were still alive. Healing magic was her secondary skill.

 

When Undyne and her squad arrived, everyone gave their reports. All the people in black were stripped of all weapons found on them and then placed into the backs of the police cars. Charlotte had made certain Undyne knew which one the leader of the attack was.

 

No one recognized the man's face when his mask was removed.

 

Charlotte finally registered just how much pain she was in. She would have fallen over if Grillby hadn't caught her.

 

"Here, I'll take you upstairs. You can relax with a nice, hot lava bath."

 

"That sounds _divine_ right about now, Love."

 

Charlotte had this sinking feeling that things were only going to get worse from this point on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte on the phone with Tiny:
> 
> Tiny: Won what?
> 
> Charlotte: The fight.
> 
> Tiny: What fight.
> 
> Charlotte: The fight I was just in.
> 
> Tiny: *screeches out ten questions a minute*


	19. Call Her Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret about Tiny is revealed.

Tiny had been the first one Charlotte had called after the fact. The smaller monster had been in the middle of consoling a distraught Mettaton.

 

That guy could _bawl._

 

Tiny had freaked out and alerted everyone in a group message. Undyne had already known. Emily was relieved that Charlotte was alright, but sad over all the senseless violence and death. Toriel and Asgore were called away to a press conference a few hours after it had happened to discuss their thoughts on the matter. Alphys had been horrified, but couldn't get off work until three. Frisk was with Toriel when she got the news, and they started crying. Sans had been with Emily and nearly crushed his phone in anger.

 

Tiny had rushed over to Grillby's, ran upstairs, and barged in on Charlotte just as she was standing up to get out. Her back was a blackened, semi-hard slab of rock. It wasn't as bad as it looked though. With enough healing magic and monster food, Charlotte would be fine within six months.

 

Unfortunately, Tiny had burst in _as Charlotte was getting out of the tub,_ as previously stated. And Tiny had left the door wide open.

 

And Grillby had chosen that exact moment to bring Charlotte a fireproof towel to dry off from the lava bath with.

 

He got a free peepshow, is Tiny's point.

 

That had been two months ago.

 

All of the captured - terrorists, the news was calling them - had been identified, both dead and alive. All of them had been interrogated, but nothing has been revealed as of now.

 

Yet that wasn't what was on Tiny's mind, even though it should be. No, thoughts of the terrorist organization were at the back of her mind for the moment.

 

Papyton.

 

Papyrus had broke off his relationship with Mettaton the pop idol would not divulge to the media.

 

But Tiny was not the media.

 

In the months that Tiny had worked for Mettaton, she had become his confidant.

 

He told her that the reason Papyrus ended it was because he didn't want to 'lead him on' because his soul was calling out for someone who wasn't his boyfriend.

 

Tiny had consoled and comforted the star to the best of her ability, but couldn't help but feel guilty.

 

Papyrus left Mettaton because she was Papyrus' soulmate.

 

Tiny felt bad.

 

Mettaton had become someone that she considered to be a good friend. Despite what most would think, he wasn't as selfcentered and arrogant as he appeared to be on television.

 

He, like every other person in the world, had hopes, dreams, and feelings.

 

And due to Tiny being Papyrus' soulmate, she had indirectly smashed all of them.

 

Mettaton had _hoped_ that Papyrus' soul would begin trying to reach for him soon. He _dreamed_ of a life with Papyrus, filled with laughter, showbiz, and children.

 

He _felt_ heartbroken over the fact that that would never happen with Papyrus.

 

Because he was Mettaton's _unrequited_ soulmate.

 

Unrequited soulmates were rare, but not so rare that they were completely unheard of. There was always a handful of monsters - maybe about six to fifteen - every five years that found out the person their soul had been calling to had already found _their_ soulmate.

 

People with unrequited soulmates usually never find anyone else, but their soul will stop trying to reach the other person in time.

 

Tiny _really_ felt bad. And she usually never felt bad for anything she did!

 

But this was different. Most monsters never meet the other monster that had them as their soulmate. And the monster's soulmate usually never found out about the other monster that had been pursuing their soulmate.

 

Just her luck, right?

 

Tiny's soul's call had made itself known one day during training a few days after Papyton split up. It basically shouted 'Wake up and smell the slightly burnt spaghetti!'

 

This was one of the reasons Tiny forced her face to be pitch black. She was stubborn and refused to be caught off guard by her emotions.

 

Throughout the months that followed, Tiny could see Papyrus trying his best to not be too obvious about his interest in her. He was no doubt waiting for when her soul would begin reacting to him.

 

She heavily places on the word _trying._ Because despite his best efforts to remain inconspicuous, Papyrus was _failing._

 

It should also be stated that Tiny isn't a very patient woman at times.

 

No, her soul trait is Perseverance. But back to the stuff that matters.

 

Tiny was on her way to the bros house, this was a matter that needed to be addressed _pronto._

 

She was in such a hurry that Tiny just started walking towards the bros house instead of driving.

 

Bad idea when you consider the neighborhood they live in.

 

Tiny had just made it to the driveway when someone grabbed the collar of her dress.

 

Two, large human men. The one with the ugly straw like hair spoke first.

 

"Hey, kid. What're you doing wandering around without your parents? This is a pretty dangerous part of town."

 

The guy holding her dress grunted in agreement.

 

"I suggest you put me down. NOW."

 

Straw Hair looked taken aback. He figured this kid was dumb and would follow them when they offered to walk her home. This job was supposed to be easy damn it!

 

He calmed himself down "We can't do that. Who knows what kind of nasty predators might come and snatch you up! We'll just take you home to your mommy and daddy. Safe and sound."

 

Not a fucking chance. Tiny enlarged her right hand before delivering a swift blow to Grunty's face. He released her and she rolled away once she hit the ground.

 

"You little brat! We're only trying to-"

 

"Trying to kidnap me and either kill me or sell me off to become a child prostitute. That's disgusting. You're disgusting. And a stereotyping douche. What? Just because I'm short and my arms have stripes on them, you think I'm a kid? The stripes are part of my arms. I'm an adult, fuckwad."

 

Straw pulled out a switchblade. "I ain't going back empty handed!"

 

Tiny really didn't want to have to do this.

 

But it seems she'd have to go into her unsealed form to beat some sense into this guy and his friend.

 

Tiny's entire body glowed white and grew in size. When it faded, she looked completely different.

 

She now stood at five foot nine inches tall. Her hair, which was still pink with the green swirl on the right side, had moved itself out of her face to show off her three eyes. She still had her cap. Her dress had been replaced by a sleeveless, white button-up top with a frilled end. The black star was still in the middle on the front. Her white midriff was shown off - as the shirt stopped having material in the front after the fifth button. She had white shorts now as well. Her boots were still black and went up to her knees, but the front half of the top of the boots were shaped like crescent moons. Her arms were the same, just longer. And her fingers, instead of being squared off, were pointed at the ends.

 

Tiny's face reverted back to white. She opened her eyes and gave the men a menacing smile.

 

"Let's play."

 

The scenery around them became black and white.

 

*** The Commander blocks the way!**

 

Straw's soul was a light blue. Grunty's was orange.

 

FIGHT

 

Straw swung his knife at Tiny.

 

And missed.

 

Multicolored stars rained down on the two men. They were bad at dodging.

 

ACT

 

> Check

 

*** Tinnirius Starbomber. Call her Tiny.**

 

*** AT - 100**

 

*** DF - 80**

 

*** HP - 600/600**

 

*** The Commander of the Royal Guard.**

 

Two large stars traveled all across the box the two souls were confined to.

 

No one dodged again.

 

These guys were pretty terrible.

 

**Straw's HP - 2/20**

 

**Grunty's HP - 7/32**

 

Straw passed out.

 

Then Grunty did.

 

*** You won! You got 0 EXP and 2 gold.**

 

Tiny looked at the two men in disgust. Good thing she had Undyne on speed dial.

 

After calling Undyne and telling her what happened, Tiny grabbed some nearby rope that was just laying next to a garbage can and tied them up.

 

She went up to the door and knocked.

 

Sans answered.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"Haha. Very funny, Sans. I already called Papyrus to let him know I was coming over."

 

"Tiny?!"

 

"Yes! Why are we screaming?!"

 

"You... You don't look like you."

 

What does he mean by th- Oh. Right.

 

Tiny was still in her unsealed form. Not a lot of people got to see it. It was more powerful than her sealed form, but she didn't like it. 

 

No one wanted to carry her when she was this tall.

 

So she started forcing her body to look like it usually does in her sealed form It takes a lot of energy to purposefully make herself weak, though.

 

"SANS! IS THAT TINY?"

 

"Uh, yeah bro!"

 

"WELL THEN LET HER IN!"

 

Sans moved to the side. This was weird.

 

"By the way, I just beat up two would be kidnappers. I called Undyne. They're tied up in your driveway."

 

Sans went to go check on them. Anything to get away from Tiny. He was sort of freaking out over the fact she looked so different.

 

Tiny wandered into the kitchen where Papyrus was cooking. He was getting better at it thanks to Emily, but sometimes he still turned the stove on bit too high.

 

"Hey Paps!"

 

"OH HELLO TINY! DO FORGIVE ME FOR NOT TURNING AROUND TO GREET YOU, BUT THE SPAGHETTI REQUIRES MY FULL STTENTION AT THE MOMENT!"

 

"No problem, Pap."

 

Tiny sat on top of the counter and waited for Papyrus to finish stirring his spaghetti. He turned off the unit, drained the spaghetti in the sink, and set about preparing it without any odd ingredients.

 

He began speaking and turned round as he did so.

 

"ON THE PHONE YOU SAID THERE WAS SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO TALK ABOUT. WHAT WAS _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT?!"_

 

Papyrus clung to the counter after seeing what Tiny looked like.

 

"T-TINY?"

 

"Yep."

 

"WHY- WHY DO YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT?"

 

"Has Undyne ever mention my sealed and unsealed forms?"

 

He nodded.

 

"Well, this is my unsealed form. How I usually look is my sealed form."

 

He nodded once again and turned back around to finish preparing lunch.

 

"S-SO... WHAT WAS IT YOU WANTED TO TALK ABOUT?"

 

"The fact that we're soulmates."

 

Papyrus went rigid and an orange blush creeped up on his face. His eyes bulged a bit comically.

 

"NYEH?!"

 

"You haven't been as tactful as you thought you were being."

 

Wow would you just look at this spaghetti! So fascinating!

 

Tiny walked up to Papyrus and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jolted.

 

"Look. You're a sweet guy. Soulmate or not, I'd always think that of you. But... I don't think you should try to pursue me romantically."

 

"WH-WHAT?"

 

Papyrus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Most soulmates would leap for joy and rush into each others tender embrace.

 

At least that was what those books he found in his brother's room said.

 

"WHY?"

 

Papyrus was trying not to cry.

 

"It's too soon after your breakup with Mettaton. I don't want him to feel any worse than he already does. Plus, he told me the reason why you two broke up. It'd be like throwing salt and dousing lemon juice into the wound. So, until Mettaton feels like he's ready to move on, I don't think we should even play with the possibility of us being together."

 

Papyrus swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt a bit relieved. Tiny wasn't outright rejecting him, just saying they couldn't be together _yet._

 

"O-OKAY. I UNDERSTAND THE LOGIC BEHIND YOUR EXPLANATION. WHILE WE MAY NOT BE A COUPLE ANY LONGER, I STILL CONSIDER METTATON AS A GOOD FRIEND. HOW- HOW IS HE, BY THE WAY?"

 

"Sad. He still does his shows and concerts with a smile on his face to fool the media into thinking he's bounced back already, but when he's alone away from the public eye, he can barely keep himself going. I've had to call Alphys numerous times to help me out with him when he's in a particularly bad funk."

 

Tiny paused before adding something else.

 

"He misses you. As his lover, yes. As his friend, even more so. He wants to talk to you. Wants to ask you about your soulmate. If they've begun reacting to you. That sort of stuff."

 

"I..."

 

"I'm not saying you have to. But, he really just wants the Papyrus he knew before he was his boyfriend back in his life."

 

"I- I'LL TALK TO HIM. SOON."

 

Tiny placed her hand on Papyrus'.

 

"Thanks Papyrus."

 

She placed a small kiss on his forehead, reverted back to her sealed form, and began the trek home.

 

Sans, meanwhile, had come back inside and had heard the whole thing.

 

He, for once, was not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually started this chapter on the twenty-fifth, but wasn't sure where I wanted it to go. So I saved what I had and slept on it. And I just woke up an hour ago with the rest of the chapter playing out in my head.


	20. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> Character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this into a series because of a dream I had.
> 
> ALWAYS FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS NO MATTER HOW LITTLE SENSE THEY MAKE!!!

Tiny had burst through the door, thankfully not kicking it off the hinges, and locked herself in her room before screaming into a pillow.

 

You, concerned, knocked on the door.

 

"Tiny? Is everything alright?"

 

"NO EVERYTHING IS _NOT_ ALRIGHT!!!"

 

Whoa, okay, Jesus.

 

Charlotte came out of her room in her nightgown.

 

"What the Devil is all the shouting about?"

 

You shrugged and jerked your thumb towards Tiny's door. Charlotte nodded in understanding.

 

"Always something with her."

 

"How's your back?"

 

"It's better than it was two months ago, that's for sure. The layer of rock is softer than it was, but it's no where near ready to be pulled off."

 

Ouch. Charlotte had been such a trooper when she had been doused back at Grillby's.

 

"I'm glad you're feeling better." You headed towards the front door.

 

"Where are you off to?"

 

"I've got a date with Sans tonight."

 

"Be safe."

 

"I will! While I'm gone, try to calm Tiny down, would you?"

 

"Of course."

 

Charlotte was awesome. You had a feeling she'd be a great mom someday.

 

The place you were meeting Sans wasn't too far off from your apartment, so you opted to walk.

 

It was pretty dark by the time you arrived to your destination. No Sans in sight. That was fine. He had called about halfway there and said he'd be running a little late.

 

You rocked back and forth on your feet next to the restaurant you two would be eating at. You couldn't say the name without butchering it horribly.

 

**_Emily, I have a bad feeling about you being outside alone._ **

 

_Oh hey Chara! What do you mean 'bad feeling?'_

 

**_You were being followed. You still are. Whoever they are ducked into that alleyway next to the building._ **

 

Chara wasn't joking. You felt the small hairs on the back of your neck stand up on end. You went into the establishment.

 

The well-lit, heavily populated establishment.

 

You would not be going into an alleyway at this time of night alone, no sir.

 

You spoke with the hostess at the greeting counter and asked about your reservation. She led you to a table for two and went off to find some menus.

 

Gunshots rang out, glass shattered, people screamed and ducked for cover, you included.

 

"We know your here, you little monster fucking bitch! Come out or we'll shoot everyone in the building! Come out, Emily!"

 

Oh God, there was more than one person following you.

 

You rose slowly. You knew there was a chance they'd just kill you and then everyone else, but you had to try and keep these people out of harm's way if you could.

 

"There you are. Little snitch."

 

Nadia?

 

But, she was put in jail! Given ten years! What was she doing out?!

 

Someone grabbed you roughly by the shoulder and led you out of the building and into the alleyway.

 

Nadia looked worse for wear. Her hair was greasy for being unwashed for however long, her eyes had dark rings underneath them. Her teeth had yellowed and she was missing one.

 

"I see you've noticed my new look. What do you think? Seeing as how you're the one who did this to me!"

 

Her breath reeked.

 

"Now, you've ruined my life. This time I'll return the favor, with _no_ interruptions."

 

She snapped her fingers and the hand holding you in place let go and delivered a swift blow to your head. You fell against the pavement.

 

They all ganged up on you kicking and punching you. You think you hear some of your ribs crack. You cried out in agony.

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 

Nadia cackled maniacally.

 

"That's what I want to hear! Make her scream louder!"

 

Someone began slamming your head into the ground as the rest of them upped the intensity. Nadia pulled out a knife, turned you over, and began stabbing you repeatedly.

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE KIND OF TREATMENT GARBAGE LIKE YOU DESERVES!"

 

You couldn't breath. She had punctured your lungs.

 

Blood oozed out onto the pavement beneath you. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

 

But they were soon drowned out by the wails of agony coming from the people around you.

 

You heard their bones crack sickeningly. They were thrown to the side like trash.

 

You barely had enough strength to turn your head.

 

Sans.

 

He ran over to you and dropped to his knees. He cradled you in his arms, weeping.

 

"Babe! Baby, I'm so so so sorry! I should've been- I-"

 

"Shh, shh shh shh. It's-" you let out a violent, wet cough. Some blood came out. You wouldn't be talking for much longer. "It's okay."

 

"No it's not!"

 

The sirens were getting closer. But they wouldn't make it to you in time.

 

"I'm- I'm going to miss you when I'm dead."

 

"Don't say shit like that! You're gonna be alright!"

 

"Sans..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I- I can't-"

 

"I l- I love you..."

 

Everything was fading fast. The edges of your vision were turning black.

 

"Don't fall asleep on me! Just hang in there a little longer!"

 

Dark...

 

Darker...

 

Yet darker...

 

Then.

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	21. Reset

It was a beautiful day outside.

 

Birds were singing.

 

Flowers were blooming.

 

On days like these, grown women like you...

 

Were being jolted awake by scary realistic nightmares.

 

"Jesus fuck!"

 

You clutched your chest, trying to calm your frantic heart.

 

That nightmare was...

 

It was...

 

Huh.

 

What was the nightmare again?

 

That was weird, you were _just_ thinking about it and then poof! It was gone.

 

You stretched. No point in trying to go back to sleep, you were already wide awake.

 

You hopped out of bed and went downstairs.

 

The house felt so empty ever since your parents passed away.

 

You'd always thought the world of them, and now they were gone.

 

And you inherited the house you grew up in for the majority of your life.

 

It was nice and all. But you felt like one day, you should pack up and move to Ebbot City, instead of living out here in the countryside.

 

You got ready for the day and stepped outside.

 

The sun felt great against your cold skin.

 

The streets were quiet, which wasn't all that peculiar. A lot of people had probably headed off to work. Their kids were probably at daycare, and the few elderly that lived here were probably inside watching soap operas.

 

You gazed out to the neighborhood. This was nice.

 

You turned to go back inside until something caught your eye.

 

A small child, no older than six or seven, running. Their brown hair was in a bob cut, they had on blue shorts and brown boots. For whatever reason, they were wearing a purple sweater with two red stripes on it.

 

It was the middle of summer! What was that kid doing wearing a sweater?

 

Where had you seen them before?

 

Wait. Had you seen them before?

 

Now you remember!

 

They were that kid that lived a few houses down from yours! What was their name? Fran? Frank? It definitely starts with an 'F.' Frucks? Fr- Frisk? Frisk! That was their name!

 

Frisk's parents were... Not the best caretakers. You couldn't count the times you or one of your other neighbors had had to return Frisk home.

 

Their parent's never seemed the least bit worried whenever they learned that their child was out and about unsupervised.

 

You didn't care for them.

 

But Frisk, even though you didn't know the kid well, them you did care about.

 

You followed them from a distance. Creepy, you know. But no one else was there to see which direction Frisk had wandered off to.

 

Mount Ebbot.

 

Welp.

 

Guess you'd be going on a little adventure today.

 

Little did you know just how right you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Following Frisk to ensure their safety fills you with DETERMINATION.
> 
> Yes.
> 
> This was the dream I had!
> 
> Buckle up.


End file.
